Choices
by Hellmouth23
Summary: A post season three story. What happens when you make a choice you wish you hadn't in the first place. Jack and Kate are living a life on the run but something changes along the way. NEW CHAPPIE UP!
1. Chapter 1

Choices 

**Hey guys this was seriously just a random idea that popped into my head. A post rescue fic that might be a little sad at first but it will get a little better in later chapters and of course knowing me it's bound to get a little M rated as well. hehe**

**P.S. I don't own lost but if I did I surely wouldn't drag it out this long. Get them together already for crying out loud!!**

Enjoy

Summary

Sometimes the choices we make in life might not always be the right one. The survivors were rescued shortly after jack, kate and sawyer escaped from the others camp, but kate was still wanted for murder and jack wouldn't leave without her so he was on the run with her, but things tend to change after a while and he makes choice he wish he hadn't made in the first place.

Chapter 1: Remembering

Today's hangout was an abandoned warehouse. It had been exactly three weeks since he started this life on the run with her and even though it was relatively hard to maintain a workable cover everyday, the fact that they were together through it all was all that mattered to them or at least she thought of it that way.

In the first few weeks of them being back in this lifestyle, things between them were blossoming. No matter where she was she would get the usual wake up call which consisted of an insistent kiss and a nuzzle or her favourite which was making love.

The first time they made love truly changed them on many levels. A level where it took them to a place where no one could intrude on what they had so preciously built through the strong connection they had engaged themselves in at that moment.

Up to this day he could distinctly feel and remember every detail of every inch of her. How she felt, how he felt especially when he was inside her, the one place that truly made him feel like home, never feeling as complete and connected with someone as he did with her, but unfortunately as time went on that connection seemed to fade due to the fact that a certain Jack Shepherd wasn't adjusting very well to this kind of lifestyle. Not knowing where he was going to end up next, just reluctantly agreeing with every plan she carried out for them until one day he decided to call it quits along with jeopardising the one thing he truly wanted to cherish for the rest of his life but couldn't due to the extreme circumstances.

That was over a year ago and a lot had changed since then. He was back in his old job which at first was freeing and satisfying for him, being able to save lives once again, but with every life he tried to save it just made him think of the one thing he couldn't save.

He was even dating someone now, a woman called Jill. He was obviously quite reluctant at first about engaging himself in any form of commitment let alone a relationship but after his friend Marc had literally dragged his butt down to the restaurant to meet his new friend, he finally gave in and in some ways thought that it might be a good idea to start anew, but the main reason was that he was trying to forget, forget the one choice he wish he hadn't made over a year ago to this day.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by what he saw on the TV in his office. He turned the volume up and his heart caught in his throat by what saw and heard next.

"Hello, this is KC15 news. We have just received word that flight 815 survivor and fugitive Kate Austen has been taken into custody being charged with first degree murder, but rumour also has it that she happens to be in the motherly way as well which is why they will be holding her in a medical facility for the time being . We'll have more on that later and in other news…."

He turned off the TV at that point and just slammed his fist into his glass desk repeatedly eventually shattering it into a million pieces just like his heart did at the very moment he found out about Kate. _So it looks like you made the wrong choice yet again jackass_ he bitterly thought to himself wishing there was still a chance to fix this because that seemed to be the one thing he was good at..

Next chapter

Jack and Jill have a talk

And

Kate gets a surprise visitor.

**So what do you think guys. Sorry that this chapter was a little short but I just wanted to give you the basis of this story and I promise that in later chapters the content will be considerably longer and considerably jexier as well if I have my way. Hehe. Please review and put a smile on face!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Dealing and Accepting 

**Hey guys I'm glad that some of you like this story and don't worry cause this will definitely be a jate story even though there might be a lot of angst at the beginning but I'm not gonna drag it out as much as the writers have on the show!! promise!! Hehe!! Anyway here's the next update and please review and tell me what you think cause I am very open to any kind of criticism!! I promise I won't be offended!!**

Enjoy

It had been over an hour now since he found out about Kate and now he was sitting defeated on the floor of his office with his head in his bloody hands. God what have I done he thought to himself, tears pricking at his eyes thinking of what could have been.

He was merely interrupted from his mental beat up by his mobile going off. He tiredly flipped it open to see it was Jill making her usual call to find out if he was okay which at this point he knew that he was far from it. He decided to answer it anyway to try and not worry her in anyway and not tell her about kate of course, especially now.

Over the last few months since they had started dating , they had formed a very distinct bond that wasn't always based on what went on in the bedroom but they really got to know each other really well and found out that they had a lot more in common than they thought they had. Although in Jack's eyes nothing or no one could remotely compare to a certain fugitive who stole his heart the very first day he saw her in the clearing on the island, all bloody and confused but still showing off that radiant beauty that haunted his dreams for so many nights. This was certainly one of the reasons why he never once said those three words to Jill the way he used to continuously say it to kate during the short time they were together.

"Hey jack. So what are you doing now?" she asked in a cheerful manner obviously having something planned.

"Hey Jill, I'm kinda busy right now but I'll give you a call later okay!" he responded in a drone like voice knowing that he pissed her off judging by the way she was huffing with annoyance on the other end of the line.

"What is it this time jack! Someone you so desperately need to fix, I'm so sick and tired of this jack. What the hell is going on with you. I've been trying and trying these past few months to make this work but it only seems to be me who is doing all the fucking work around here." she yelled over the phone immediately waking the doctor up from his hazy state.

"Jill! Jill, honey please calm down, I'm sorry okay." he said trying to calm down the screeching voice on the other end.

"How about dinner tonight at about 9, anywhere you want, please!" he pleaded wanting to try and fix this although a part of him didn't really wanna try cause his mind was yet again on Kate and the possible fact that he could be a father, _Oh my God I'm gonna be a dad_ he suddenly thought to himself, not even realising it until now. He was once again distracted out of his thoughts by an incoherent voice he was hearing on the other end and suddenly realising that Jill was still there.

"Fine , I'll see you then but we really need to talk okay." she said in a much more calmer tone but with a demanding manner. He hung up and decided that there was something he needed to do before then, something he should have done a long time ago spending all those nights thinking "what if". He called up the police station to find out which medical facility Kate was currently being held at, then he got his car keys and made the long journey there, thinking of what he could possibly say to make what he did a year ago any better.

When she first found out she was pregnant, she was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that she had a part of the man she truly loved with her but sad at the fact that he couldn't be here to share this with her now. Everyday she kept on hoping and hoping that he would call her or at least give her some sort of acknowledgement that he still loved her the way she loved him to this very day despite that dreadful might over a year ago. To this day she could still remember every concise detail of everything that happened on the night that changed her life for the worse.

_"Hey jack are you okay?" kate asked walking into the abandoned warehouse, checking the front window to see if they had been followed._

_"Yeah I'm okay whatever" he replied in a somewhat tired manner catching her attention right away, knowing that this was not going to go anywhere good."_

_"What is going on with you jack. You've been kind of distant these past few days. " she said gently stroking his face and wincing when he threw her hand away in response._

_"Everything is just fine kate!!" he replied coldy with a hint of sarcasm in it._

_"Don't give me that crap now jack. What is going on ? Are you having regrets about us because you were very sure at first about wanting to do this. What's changed jack?" she asked grabbing his arm._

_"WHATS CHANGED!WHATS CHANGED IS THAT YOU SEEM TO BE MAKING ALL THE FUCKING DECISIONS IN THIS RELATIONSHIP AND I'M SICK OF IT AND I'M SICK OF LIVING LIKE THIS." he shouted at her._

_"DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME YOU BASTARD. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY WE COULD BE TOGETHER. I WARNED YOU THAT IT WOULDN'T BE THE IDEAL LIFE JACK BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LIVE IN THIS WAY, AND IF YOUR HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST END THIS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW." she shouted back with tears running down her pained face._

_"Is that what you want, is that what you think I want?" he asked aggravated and hurt._

_"I don't know what you want anymore jack, I don't even know who you are anymore" she managed to get out being overtaken by her tears._

_"Then maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe this wasn't meant to be." he replied in a trembling voice also being taken over by his emotions and then walking away from and out of her life for good leaving her to collapse on the floor and sob uncontrollably feeling utterly dead inside at that point._

The memory was enough to bring back those kind of feelings but she had to push those feelings away and keep it together for the baby. She felt that in some ways this baby was not only a second chance to make peace with her relationship with jack, but it was a second chance for her to redeem herself as a person.

She was suddenly distracted by the arrival of a person she never thought she'd see in a million years. "Sawyer?"

Next chapter

Sawyer has shown up for a reason!!

And

Jate reunion!!

**So guys what do you think. Please review and tell me. **

**P. S. I promise things will definitely get better in later chapters, I mean I'm a hardcore jater after all!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The meeting 

**Hey guys!! hope ur enjoying this story as much as I am!! here's the next update and the jate reunion!!!**

**P.S. Just to clear things up as well, kate is actually nine months pregnant now so she's actually due any day now!!**

Enjoy

"Hey freckles! Long time no see eh!!" sawyer said with a smile looking surprised when his gaze went lower

"You too sawyer" kate replied in a not so cheerful mood, her thoughts still on jack.

"Well, well, well freckles have you changed or what!! So who's the lucky guy? Not that I need to guess anyway right!!" sawyer said knowing very well about what happened when they got rescued and jack running off with her. Even though that happened he still hoped that after all this time that maybe there was still a chance for them.

"I don't wanna talk about it okay" kate said tears threatening at her eyes.

"Why not freckles where's the doc" sawyer asked with a hint of determination and anger thinking of what happened and why jack wasn't here with her now.

"Sawyer please, just don't!" she pleaded with him to try and not make the pain resurface cause she felt that it was too much to take.

"No! I wanna talk about this now! what the hell happened?" sawyer replied getting agitated desperately wanting to know what happened.

"HE LEFT ME OKAY! HE FUCKING LEFT ME OKAY!! HE SAID THAT HE COULDN'T TAKE LIFE ON THE RUN!!!SO ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW!!HAPPY THAT EVEN THOUGH HE LEFT ME I STILL LOVE HIM SO DAMN MUCH AND EVERYDAY IT PAINS ME TO NOT HAVE HIM HERE WITH ME AND OUR BABY!!SO DO YOU WANNA ASK ME ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT HOW SCREWED UP MY LIFE IS!!!" she shouted at him and then gave away to her never ending tears.

What she didn't realize though was that during her outburst jack was standing on the opposite side hearing the whole thing feeling an utter sense of regret and hate for himself at the thought of causing her this kind of pain due to his selfish needs. At first he thought that the best thing to do was to walk away, not really having the courage to face her after what he did but he suddenly thought of his unborn child and knew that there was no way out of this. He had to face this once and for all so he did just that. He walked in through the entrance of her room shocking the two people who were in it.

"Jack?" she managed to get out, her mouth just hanging open in complete shock.

"Hey" he simply replied ignoring the deathly glare he was getting from sawyer.

There was an awkward silence within the room which was suddenly broken by an aggravated sawyer.

"Well aren't you gonna say anything , not that you can say much to make this situation any better. How could you Doc, I thought you loved her, or did you just consider her to be an easy lay and just leave her." he hissed at the shamed doctor who wanted to retaliate but knew he deserved this kind of treatment for what he put her through all this time.

"That's enough sawyer ! Just leave us alone please." she demanded interrupting the Southerner from going on any further about her and jack seeing that it was none of his business anyway but thankful as well that she had a friend like him. To her sheer ounce of good luck he complied and walked up to her, kissed her on the forehead and told her he would be right outside if she needed anything. This little more than friendly gesture didn't really go past jack's gaze of jealousy but he tried to push those feelings away to deal with the situation at hand.

The room was filled with silence once again , not knowing what to say to one another after everything that had happened over the past year. After a few more minutes which seemed like days, she decided to break the silence.

"So jack what have you been up to?" she asked with a forced smile trying to mask the immense emotional pain she was feeling by seeing him here right in front of her.

Jack however saw through her and still after all this time managed to read what she was feeling like a book.

"I'm so sorry kate!" he simply said not knowing any other way to put what he did to her.

"Don't! jack, just don't! what happened, happened! I just want you to know that I'm keeping this baby and whether you want to be a part of his life or not is your choice to make cause I'm certainly not gonna stop you from getting to know your son." she said in one breath not even realizing that she slipped up on declaring the sex of the baby.

"We're having a boy!!" he said in a gleeful manner which managed to elicit a small smile from kate.

"Yeah, at first I wanted to be surprised but knowing me my curiosity got the better of me and I just had to find out right away" she said with a little smile reminiscing about the happy moment she found out for herself.

"Can I?" he asked nervously wanting to feel the baby.

"Sure go ahead! He's a real kicker anyway so your bound to feel him kicking most of the time. I swear he sometimes thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy!!" she said with a smile eliciting a light laugh from jack. After a few more moments of enjoying the experience he decided to resume with what he was going to originally say.

"Kate I want to be a part of our baby's life and I wanna be here for you as well" he said sincerely gripping her hands sending the all familiar chills down their spines, awakening feelings they hadn't experienced in a long time. However kate reluctantly pulled away reminding herself that a lot had changed over the past year one of them being the way he felt about her. She couldn't just throw herself back into his arms and expect them to live a happy ending even though a part of her hoped for the dream. _He's nothing but your friend kate_ she thought to herself _he's just your friend nothing more_ she reminded herself sadly. She was broken out of her line of thought by jack calling out to her.

"Hey Kate are you alright? He asked in a concerned doctorly voice giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry you were saying something!!" she said trying to push away the way he was making her feel at the moment just by being in the same room as her.

"I said that I wanna be here for you and the baby from now and I will try to do what I can to get you out of this place." he said firmly making kate fall even harder for him.

"That's sweet jack but you don't have to do that . I mean you have your own life now and the last thing you need now is my problems playing on your mind." she said trying to restrain herself from jumping him at any moment. Being pregnant definitely changed her a lot and that included her sexual appetite as well which was growing for him now at an inexplicable rate almost becoming painful with longing.

Jack was about to respond when his phone started going off . He opened it to reveal the name of the last person he wanted to talk to at this moment but he got off the bed, excused himself and answered the call to only receive a screaming voice on the other end.

"Where the hell are you jack? You said you were gonna be here at 9 it's 10.30 right now so what the hell is keeping you that's so important??" jill screamed getting utterly frustrated of being stood up yet again. In response jack just hung up, not really in the mood of going through the whole sorry speech with her yet again, he had other priorities now and he certainly wasn't going to make the wrong choice again he thought to himself as he walked back into kate's room.

Next chapter

Jill will be back

And

Sawyer will be hanging around for quite a while as well!!

**So guys what do you think. Should I continue?? Please review and tell me what you think. I'm certainly very open to any ideas as well!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Reminiscing 

**Hey guys hope your enjoying your vacation as much as I am, in fact I've been enjoying myself so much that I've been inspired to write more so without further adieu here it is. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed you guys are great, truly!!!**

Enjoy

"Hey is everything okay?" kate asked a distracted jack. The only thing that was distracting jack at that very moment was the beautiful vision he was witnessing. She was literally glowing in the light which was shining upon her face through the curtains, even though he always without a doubt thought she was beautiful, but now he saw that being pregnant truly suited her and it made her beauty shine through even more. It was enough to make him fall for her all over again completely but in the back of his mind he knew that couldn't happen, well not for now anyway.

"Hey jack are you okay?" kate asked with a little more emphasis getting worried about him.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine!" he lied with a surprising amount of confidence showing her that there was nothing to worry about , not wanting to talk about jill for the time being. However kate could see right through his façade.

"So who was that on the phone, she sounded pretty pissed I mean I could hear her screaming from all the way here." she said with a smile eliciting a light chuckle from Jack. The light hearted moment didn't last very along as the room was filled with silence once again until kate decided to break it once again.

"So how have you been jack?" kate asked changing the subject sensing his unease about the call he received earlier.

"I've been coping, back at my old job, stayed in contact with some of the survivors. Yup that's about it" he said again leaving out the fact that he was seeing someone.

"So seeing anyone Jack?" she asked teasingly but obviously hoping that on some level he wasn't. The reaction she got in return was enough for her to wish she had never asked the question in the first place and suddenly the happy moment between them was thrown right out of the window.

"Oh! So who is she?" kate asked with a slightly hurt tone not being able to believe that he got over her so soon. The whole time he just stood there not being able to say anything knowing that anything he did say would hurt her even more and he certainly couldn't bear to put her through that, not again.

"Her name is Jill and we've only been seeing each other for three months." jack confessed hanging his head not willing to face the sadness and betrayal he would see once he made contact with her drowning emerald green orbs. "Kate I was going to…" he said but was suddenly interrupted by an icy kate.

"No jack what you do is your business cause I'm certainly not a part of it anymore." she simply said muttering the last part under breath , not going unheard by jack.

He was just about to respond when he was suddenly interrupted by one of the nurses telling him that visiting hours were up for today. Once the nurse left the room he looked back at her but she refused to look back at him not wanting him to see her in such a weakened state. So he just walked up to her and told her that he would be back tomorrow getting a slight nod from her in return and then he just left, subjecting himself to live in the miserable way he had been living for the past year. As he walked out of the door his phone went off yet again displaying jill's name on the phone screen.

"Jill can I call you back later I…" he said but was interrupted by a calmer jill.

"No I'm sorry about what happened earlier I was way out of line for shouting at you like that and I can assure you that it will never happen again but we still need to talk jack, I know there's something going on and I think I have a right to know as to what that something is" she said simply making jack understand that he simply had to make a choice.

"How about you come over to my place for a nice dinner and we talk about what's going on. How's that sound?" jill offered. He thought about the offer for a few minutes and at that moment he knew what he had to do. The choice was already made and this time he felt that it was the right one.

She was just moping around in her dark isolated room reminiscing about all the good times she and Jack had. About their time on the island and how they finally got together after what seemed like years of playing the game of shameless flirting and not seeing that there a deeper hidden attraction there the whole time. She suddenly let out a laugh remembering their first date and how it started what turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to her.

_The island was welcomed with a new day and it's current residents were truly happy and free for once in their lives, with the others now a thing of the past they had the chance to live in peace. For some reason today she felt different, happy and carefree seemed to be the best way she could describe it and when she saw that one person across the beach smiling back at her, she felt almost giddy. They had finally admitted their feelings to each other the following day and as much as kate wanted to consummate it at that very moment he reluctantly stopped her and told her that he had something else in mind which he would reveal to her very soon. So that very night when they had finally parted their ways after a couple of heavy kisses, he wrote her a little message telling her to meet him at the waterfall, which over the past few days had become their favourite hangout. He then slipped it under the entrance to her tent and then retired for the day anxious about what was to come tomorrow. _

_So now here she was smiling at him holding the paper in her hand feeling anxious and excited as well and the feeling escalated more as he walked up to her and soothed her with a deep and sensual morning kiss eliciting a few squeals and hoots from their observant audience. He broke apart from her and whispered in her ear "and that is just a taste of what's to come" and with that he left her with chills running up and down her spine._

_Afternoon soon came and with that kate made her way over to the waterfall overly excited at the fact that she was finally going to be alone with jack and have him all to herself. She finally reached her destination and just gasped at the sight in front of her. Over their many conversations they slowly started to reveal all kinds of things to each other, one of them being jack's habit with skinny dipping which at first she thought he was joking about but now seeing him here in the water swimming in all his glory she couldn't help but silently moan to herself and in some ways wishing that she would soon be able to touch and caress his hot and naked body the way the water was doing so right now. She was distracted out of her daydreaming by jack calling out to her, not bothering to hide what she was so desperately after._

_"Why don't you come in and join me" jack said raising his eyebrows and kate certainly wasted no time in complying._

_She perched herself up on one of the rocks which happened to be situated right in front of him giving him a clear view of what she about to do to him. Slowly and sensuously she started to caress herself along the length of her entire body making jack go dizzy with hunger and longing, happy at that moment that the water was covering his painful erection, but kate could still read it all over his face so she decided to have a bit more fun with him. She started to sway her hips from side to side and then started to remove her tank top inch by inch revealing her hot and waiting skin to him and making him grow harder by the minute to the point where he aching. She then carefully removed her shoes and socks and took off her cargo pants leaving her in her bra and panties. She then made eye contact with him once again and gasped at the passion and love she saw in them and it melted her heart for him more knowing that it was for her and her alone._

_"Wanna do the rest?" she asked teasingly with her hands on her hips eagerly waiting for his reply._

_"Get in here now!" he growled sensuously and she followed in without any arguments, a little turned on by his dominance. Once she was in front of him she was immediately in his arms, her mouth being crushed by his and his hardness probing at her belly making her moan in response at the feeling. After what seemed like days he broke away from her to only attach his mouth to her waiting neck, biting and sucking it gently making his claim on her right there and then. "Oh god jack! please!!" she moaned scratching her fingers through his short cropped hair showing him just how much she needed him at that moment and he certainly didn't need to be told twice. With his mouth still latched onto her neck he took hold of his throbbing cock and positioned himself at her wet and waiting entrance. He pushed into her in one long stride, enveloping his entire length within her and just relished in the feel of being one with the woman he knew without a doubt he loved with all his heart. Once he felt she was ready enough he started to gently move within her kissing her creamy luscious skin wherever he could showing her just how much she meant to him and what he was feeling. Her moans grew louder as he started to quicken his loving pace, her inner walls growing even wetter making his cock go further to the extent where it was hitting her in the spot where she needed it the most. He moaned in response as he slid deeper never having loved this fully "Oh god kate your so wet for me, Oh god! god, god, god I love you so much ahhh" he tensed and shouted as he came continuously pouring his hot seed into her which in return set her off and she came down from her high sealing her mouth with his, seeing it as the best way to express the way she was feeling at the moment as she could literally still feel his cum shooting right through her, filling her body up with his love and devotion._

She felt a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks at the memory of the first of the many times they had made love that day. Then she suddenly felt a wave of sadness come over her at the thought that they weren't together in that way anymore even though every fibre of her being wished for it every minute of every waking day. Just then she heard a knock on the door and in came in the very person she considered to be one of her best friends but maybe they could have been something more, maybe there was still time to find out she thought to herself.

"Hey freckles you alright?" sawyer asked in a concerned manner.

Next chapter

Jack's decision

And

Sawyer and kate! Will she give in or will jack come in, in time??

**So what do you think guys. Please review and let me know!!**

P.S. I wish you all a very happy chocolate eating Easter!! Hehe!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Seeing what's really there 

**Hey guys hope you all had a great Easter cause I know that I did, one word "chocolate"!!hehe!!. Once again thank you guys for all the lovely reviews and please keep them comin.**

**P.S. I must warn you that there might be some skate in this chapter but I can assure you that hell will have to freeze over before I let them get any further than having a friendly relationship. Promise!!**

Enjoy

For once in his life he felt truly happy about the choice he had just made. Maybe this was all going to work out for the better in the end he thought to himself as he made his long journey to his new life holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand which he had bought earlier from the hospital shop shortly after he got off the phone with jill telling her that he couldn't do this anymore, that his heart was just not in it all along. To his surprise she took it fairly well and just told him to take care.

"Hey freckles you okay?" sawyer asked with a little more concern seeing the brunette staring blankly at him in return but her expression soon changed when he had asked the question.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just thinking you know" she replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Thinkin about what?" he responded in a truly confused manner.

"Have you ever thought that the choices you make, even though they might be the right ones happen for a reason?" she asked putting the southerner into a more confused state.

"Okay since when did you become a psych major" sawyer asked teasingly.

"Common sawyer have you ever taken a chance!!" kate replied in a flirty manner gently stroking the man's hand making chills go up and down the southerner's back. About a year ago he would taken the opportunity without any hesitation or argument but now things had changed with all of them and if he did engage himself in any sort of relationship with her, he knew it would not be for the right reasons. So in return he just gently pushed her hand away and just leaned forward and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek showing her that he would always be there for her as a friend nothing more. Kate was utterly confused by the gesture but on some level she too realized why he was doing it. She knew herself that if sawyer was with her, she'd still constantly think of the good old doctor and what could have been. So in the end she just accepted it with a smile which soon faded once jack entered the room. What neither of them realized was that jack had been standing there for quite some time watching their interaction and getting jealous with rage when the southerner made that friendly gesture making jack immediately take it in the wrong way.

A part of him wanted to walk away right there and then but the other part felt that she was more than worth fighting for and that he needed to face his true feelings sometime or another, so he took the chance of a lifetime and cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Hey" he said rather cooly entering the room and wincing when kate just turned her head away from him in response, not allowing him to see the tears that had gathered once again remembering how their last conversation had ended.

"Doc" sawyer announced nodding his head killing the obvious tension in the room. After a few more minutes of silence the southerner just got up from kate's bed telling the tearful brunette that he would back to see her tomorrow and then making his way to the entrance of her room stopping briefly at jack's side telling him something he never thought he would say in a million years, "Take care of her jack!!" sawyer said in a stern manner giving the stunned doctor a friendly pat on the back and then walking off leaving the lovers alone to get some much needed alone time.

Once they were left alone jack just stood rooted to the spot he was in knowing that he had made the right choice but knowing what he was going to do from now on.

"Oh your still here!!" kate said out of the blue startling the doctor out of his thoughts and hurting him in the process of the way she was behaving with him.

"Sorry to disappoint!" he simply replied in return ignoring the hurt he was feeling and going down to sit at the side of her bed setting the flowers he had bought for her in the vacant vase on her bedside table. He sat down and just stared at her willing and begging for her to make eye contact with him but she just continued to play this cold game with him hurting him further by the minute. As a last effort he lifted his hand and gently cupped her tear stained cheek and then caressed it lovingly showing her how much he cared and wanted to be with her. In response she tried to shake of the chills of desire she felt when his dark and rough skin made contact with her's so lovingly and as much as she wanted to just throw his hand away and show him that there was nothing there, she knew she couldn't so she just gradually leaned into his warm hand and took the chance to look at him. What she saw present within those brown orbs made her utterly speechless. Never in her life had she seen or felt anyone show her so much dedication and love and the sight just brought tears to her eyes at the fact that he had felt this way about her all along despite what happened. So in response she just pressed her lips to his palm and gave him a delicious smile.

"So what now?" she asked teasingly never having felt this content in months.

"How about this" jack breathed heavily before leaning down and capturing her open and luscious lips in a kiss so passionate that it left her completely breathless when he finally and reluctantly pulled away still planting several small kisses on her smiling lips.

"Wow" was all she managed to get out smiling when she finally got her breath back.

In response he just smiled foolishly and leaned in to kiss her again but was suddenly interrupted by her pained expression which immediately made him go into doctor mode.

"Kate what's wrong?" he asked in utter terror checking her over completely but as his gaze lowered he was suddenly frozen by the puddle forming at the bottom of her bed. Kate too followed his gaze and knew exactly what this meant as well.

"I guess he's ready to make an appearance" she simply said smiling and looking back at a now happy and terrified jack who was pushing the button at the side of her bed trying to get help.

As he walked out of the elevator he felt truly heartbroken and alone but he knew on some level that even if he had involved himself in a relationship with her even if she looked like she wanted to, he knew that it would have been for the wrong reasons and that would have been a lot more heartbreaking for him in the end, _maybe it was for the best_ he sadly thought to himself. He was suddenly interrupted out of his thinking when he collided with someone in front of him. As if in a moment of fate they both looked up at each other at the same time and were left stunned looking at each other.

"Cassie?" sawyer managed to get out not believing his eyes in the slightest.

Next chapter

The arrival

And

Cassie has something to show sawyer and what will sawyer do about it??

**Hey guys so what do you think, too fluffy?? I knew that I couldn't have any skate in this story because it's simply too painful to write, but even though things might seem all happy now it will start to get a little angsty in later chapters but don't worry I won't let it get too far!!!not at the expense of breaking up my favourite couple!! Promise!! So please review and tell me what you feel and I'll get typing with the next update which I'm gonna title "The arrival" hint hint!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The arrival 

**Hey guys I'm back and I bring with me the all anticipated arrival which is one of the reasons I actually started this story. So without further adieu here it is!!! Tadah : insert crackers going off and balloons flying everywhere and the celebrations song playing in the background!!! Hehe!!!**

**P.S. Once again thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and please keep them comin cause they really motivate me to write more jateriffic stuff!!!**

Enjoy

"Cassie what the hell u doing here?" sawyer whispered softly pulling her into a corner. This was seriously the last person he would have thought of seeing but in some ways he was glad he did because truth be told he really needed someone, someone he trusted and loved once. Seeing her also brought back memories of their last meeting which happened to be when she introduced the proven fact that they had a daughter, Clementine. Although he had tried to deny the fact that she was his, when she showed him the photo of the beautiful little blonde baby girl, he knew that the first thing she had were her daddy's eyes. His concise thinking was wiped away when cassie hand gently touched and smoothed the side face in an effort to make him focus on her gaze and see that even though he had conned her for her life savings and left her, she still forgave him and loved him after that, I mean their daughter was living proof of that after all. The moment her skin made contact with his, he felt the all familiar chills run down his spine and the more he tried to fight what was really there, the more he felt like giving in. So in the end he just came to a decision.

"Sawyer I mppph" cassie managed to get out before sawyer sealed her surprised but waiting lips in a kiss that brought back feelings and in some ways renewing the connection they had when they were together. They broke apart with gleaming smiles on their faces with the slight hint of tears in their eyes of finally finding each other after all this time.

"Wanna get some coffee?" cassie asked softly still caressing the sides of his face with her delicate hands, immediately soothing the tension which was evidently present within him earlier. In response he just took both her hands and pulled her gently towards the direction of the hospital café thinking along the way that maybe life wasn't so bad and that it was worth living for after all.

"Jack it hurts!!" kate moaned in pain and scrunched her face making jack felt even guiltier than he already did knowing that he couldn't do anything to make it better except tell her to take deep breaths and assure her that they would do this together. He pressed the button for what seemed like the millionth time and then finally he was brought to a sense of relief when the doctor's finally made an appearance. One of the doctors stepped forward and lifted up her gown to check how far she was in "well it looks like you ready to become a mama" the female doctor said with a smile on her face. She then turned her attention to an attractive man she had never seen before not remembering having seen him at all during the monthly checkups she had made on kate, "Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to leave?" the woman uttered in a professional manner. Before he had time to answer kate jumped in immediately.

"It's okay he's the father!!" kate managed to get out still wincing in pain and engaging jack's hand in a major death grip. The doctor agreed with her and pointed jack to the spare pair of scrubs hanging in the corner of the room. He quickly went and put them still in a daze of thinking whether all of this was real in the first place but the sudden screaming of his name coming from kate's mouth definitely brought him back to reality. He was at her side within seconds comforting her through this painful but beautiful moment. As the minutes went on, her face intensified with pain of trying to push and breath at the same time and the fact that she was a vegetarian didn't seem to help as the doctors pointed out. So as a solution he got up from his seat and took his new place on the bed sitting behind her and rubbing her neck and shoulders in a soothing motion, planting an odd kiss to the now sweaty skin. The action seemed to have worked wonders as she soon felt the tension and the pain gradually drain through her and she started to ease into the sensation of pushing and breathing at the same time.

"Okay one more push and soon baby 1 will be out" the female doctor declared seeing the baby start to crown.

"Okay!! ……..Wait what!!" jack and kate managed to utter in unison making the doctor stop to answer the now truly shocked couple.

"Oh! Did you not know it was twins!!" the doctor confirmed looking a little surprised herself.

"But how…" kate asked still wincing in pain a bit and then wincing a lot louder when she suddenly felt an intensity and change in the pain. In response the doctor just went straight to work and five minutes later baby shepherd 1 was welcomed into the new world with teary smiles on his parents' faces both thinking and knowing that this was truly the best moment of their entire lives. The celebration was soon welcomed again with the cries of baby shepherd 2 who seemed so soft and delicate and beautiful, just like her mother jack thought with proud and loving tears in his eyes knowing without a doubt in the world that he had truly made the right choice and filled the hole in his heart.

"Here you wanna hold him" on of the nurses said holding out baby shepherd 1 to jack and putting him gently into his warm and waiting arms, noticing how perfectly the baby fit with him. As the baby was put in his arms, in a manner of sense he opened his newborn brown hazel eyes and stared straight into the misty eyes of the person he knew he could trust with his life no matter what decision he had to make in life and he confirmed that trust by slightly smiling at his daddy and reaching out for his index finger, grasping onto it tightly, never willing to let go. He was distracted out of his gaze by looking over at kate holding his daughter looking so natural and beautiful, motherhood definitely suited her he happily thought to himself. He shifted closer to her and peeked to get a better glimpse of his baby girl who looked like a splitting image of kate through and through. Right down from those beautiful green emerald eyes to the thick luscious dark brown hair that had already started to spread over fair and delicate head.

"She's beautiful" jack managed to get out once again being taken over by his emotions once again gasping at the sight in front of him. His new family.

"So is he" kate said looking over at their son cuddled closely within the protective confines of his father's embrace. In response he just leaned forward and captured her lips in an open mouthed wet kiss making her suddenly thankful that she was sitting down at the time cause she was sure that she could have fainted at that very minute. They were funnily broken apart by the softening whimpers coming from their daughter suggesting right away to kate that it was feeding time. So jack just got up holding his son with one hand and holding his daughter in the other while kate got herself ready to feed her. When she was done she looked up back at jack holding their children and just smiled with true happiness at the beautiful sight she had the honour of witnessing at the moment.

"Me without my camera eh" she said with a gleeful smile making jack's grin go wider and gain a tighter loving hold on his children as well, making kate's heart swell with love. The rest of that day was filled with joy and pride, both of them knowing that this was truly where they meant to be. That fate brought them here to this day, to these two little miracles.

(Meanwhile)

In a place not so far off a discouraged woman just got home from having one of the most crappy days of her life. She knew she had been feeling weird all day so when she got off the phone with one Jack shepherd, she went to the pharmacy and got something that would finally tell her what was going on. So when she got home, she immediately got to it and waited patiently for the next three minutes. After a painstaking and agonizing three minutes, the buzzer she set went off and she rushed into the bathroom and lifted the tiny stick into her trembling hands only to bet met with the results, TWO PINK LINES.

"Oh my god!!" she gasped not knowing what she was feeling at that point other than the numbness of what she was seeing and what this meant as a result.

Next chapter

Jill will be back!!!

And

Sawyer finally meets his daughter!!

**Hey guys so what do you think?? Please review and tell me what you think !!!and don't worry cause the angst will not get too bad and there will also be some jex coming a lot sooner than you think!!! Promise!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Seeing is Believing 

**Hey guys how you been!!!! And thanks once again guys for the amazing reviews and please keep them comin cause they really do cheer me up and they certainly take my mind off from what's happening in the show right now!!! Thank you!!! And I hope you enjoy this next update!!!**

**P.S. This chapter is set about two months from where the last one left off and in those two months kate was released off all her charges thanks to jack and shortly after that jack asked her to move in with him. Don't worry cause even though sawyer has already met his daughter, I will still be writing it out as a flashback for him, and about jill, well you'll just have to wait and see!!! hehe!!**

Enjoy

He had always dreamed of this day , the sight of kate walking through the front door holding their two precious angels fitting comfortably and perfectly within their mother's embrace. It had really been a hectic two months for all of them, right down to getting his lawyers to help clear kate of all her charges which wasn't an easy task to manage at all but receiving the " No guilty" verdict at the end of it made the experience well worth it, plus he had no intention of making the choice of deserting her again, not now especially since kate and their children were his real family now.

He also had another delightful surprise for kate on the other side of that door, a surprise that would surely make her eyes pop out, (metaphorically speaking). He was suddenly distracted out of his thinking by a distinct shriek of joy as kate entered his home with a banner saying welcome home and all the survivors standing directly beneath it shouting and cheering her name. All this commotion woke up the babies and they both let out ear piercing wails feeling utterly scared and confused about all these new faces. Jack was at her side in seconds and took their little boy into his arms while kate tried to sooth their daughter. Once they managed to calm them down, they were gradually surrounded by all the people they had come to know of as friends on the island. Claire was the first to jump in and speak.

"Oh my god they are so cute!!" Claire cooed at the two little angels sleeping in their parent's arms. "What are their names?" she asked the happy parents.

"Well this little guy here is Jeremiah Christian Shepherd and that little angel there is Ella Diane Shepherd" jack declared confidently like a proud papa making kate smile like a fool but to jack she had never looked so beautiful. She then went to the crib now situated in the corner of the dining room and took jeremiah from jack and placed both Ella and Jeremiah in their cot making all the other survivors watch in amazement at how everything seemed to fit so perfectly but then they always knew that jack and kate would get together, it was just a matter of fate even though the timing semmed to be a little slower than anticipated.

"Wow! thank you guys so much for coming" kate said cheerfully with tears in her eyes making the women hug her fiercely in return. In all her life she had never experienced this kind of wanted feeling, ao ahe gladly embraced it with open arms hugging them as fiercely in return, truly missing them all this time. It certainly turned out to be a very good day itself, they found out that Claire was pregnant again with twins none the less, two girls she confirmed, so that was yet another reason to celebrate but jack on the hand certainly had other ideas on celebrating personally with kate later on. Through the whole ordeal of helping kate with clearing her name, they had once again formed that tight bond and with each day it seemed to get stronger and better along with her recovery from the strenuous but joyful birth.

Time literally flew by for them with all the catching up that Claire insisted they had to do over a possible lunch date very soon but they suddenly disturbed by a light knocking on the front door. Kate went to go get it but at that very moment one of the babies started wailing out yet again and jack placed his hand on her shoulder and told her that he would get it instead.

He opened it gradually to be met with a sight he never thought he would see in a million years. Sawyer with a woman and a sleeping girl situated on his hip.

_When sawyer first found out himself when cassie went to visit him in prison, he refused to believe or involve himself in her life in any sense but when he crashed on that creepy island , he had seriously regretted it, never having felt so alone in his life, even though he was on a fairly populated island, he never knew anyone properly apart from his good ol freckles who was always hanging out with the good doctor. So when he saw Cassie that day in the hospital and she told him yet again about clemetine, he felt that maybe he got a second chance after all and he certainly wasn't gonna make the wrong choice yet again._

_The journey back to cassie's place was seriously one of the longest and most thought spent journeys he had ever had. His mind was just swimming with questions like What if she doesn't like me?, does she even know anything about me?, what if we don't get along? He thought to himself with a worried expression on his face. His concise thinking was stopped when Cassie declared that they were here. This is it he nervously thought to himself as he slowly followed her in through the front door of her fairly quaint apartment. He walked in and the first thing he saw was a fair amount of toys literally spread around everywhere in the house and along with that sight a small girl with blonde locks came running downstairs and ran into her mother's open arms. After a few minutes she pulled away from her mother's embrace and studied the strange and stunned man standing awkwardly behind her mother with his hands in his pockets._

_"Mommy who is this man" clementine uttered in fear hiding behind her mother's leg. The gesture was seriously enough to make sawyer's heart wince in pain cause the last thing he ever thought of doing was hurting her, he would protect her no matter what, even if it happened to cost his own life._

_"Clem, it's okay honey!!! Remember I used to tell you the story about the strong mighty King who fought every dragon in the kingdom to rescue his princess" the girl nodded, "well there he is!!" cassie declared glancing at a smiling sawyer. The girl was fairly reluctant at facing this man at first but after a little goading from her mother she mustered up the courage saying "Are you my daddy?" she asked softly making sawyer's heart melt right away. In response he just crouched down to her level and opened his arms out to her allowing the girl to get to know her father in the most intense and emotional way. She hesitantly walked into his waiting arms and once she did, he wrapped his arms around her , lifting her off the floor and embracing her tightly, never having felt so complete in his life. He looked up at cassie once again and with tearful eyes and he thanked her again and again for giving him such a beautiful gift. From there on things got off to a great start, sawyer had moved in with them and to sawyer's surprise clementine was more than elated to finally have both her parents with her._

"Hey doc, so long time no see eh?" sawyer said smiling when he saw jack's shocked expression.

"Apparently" was the only thing jack managed to utter because he was still thrown with the sight in front of him, but he soon snapped out of his trance and ushered them inside. Once they went into the dining room, all the survivor's turned around and met the newly changed southerner with the same shocked faces, not even knowing what to say. That was until kate walked into the room smiling right away at one particular person.

"Cassie!!" kate smiled running over to the awkward woman and giving her a friendly hug.

"Small world eh!!" cassie said in response smiling at the brunette she once met a long time ago. Throughout out this whole scene, everyone was quite confused at this, especially jack and sawyer.

"So you two gals know each other ??" sawyer asked catching the womens' attention. Kate was about to respond when cassie chipped in.

"Well james let's just say we happened to meet at an unfortunate time but we became very good friends as a result of it." she declared making the blonde man even more confused. Kate caught this and said "don't think too hard sawyer cause your head might explode" she finished making the whole room roar in laughter along with cassie who just shot the embarassed man an apologetic look. "And who is this beautiful little angel?" Claire asked coming over to kate's side.

"Well this here mamacita is clementine, my baby girl" he said with a proud smile making the people in the room gasp in surprise with oooh's and my god's and then they all gathered around the proud father and congratulated both of them. By the time they all managed to settle down and put the kids down for their nap, it was dinner time and jack had decided to just order in, giving everyone the chance to pick what kind of food they wanted to order. So three hours later when all the orders came in literally one after the other, they all sat down to a nice dinner that was full of good times they all experienced on and off the island. When they did manage to finish it was almost midnight and the tired guests decided to retire for the night saying their goodbyes as they left.

Kate was seriously knocked out completely and just threw herself on the couch and was already dozing off when suddenly she was awoken by a slight laugh in the room and she opened her eyes to be met with an amused jack looking at her with hands crossed over his chest.

"I hope your not too tired!!" jack said making kate's eyebrows rise in anticipation.

"Why? what do you have in mind Dr. Shepherd?" she asked teasingly sitting up on the couch. In response jack just took the remote from the table and turned on the cd player and the song "be my baby" by the Ronettes came on and he put his hand out for her to take. She willingly obliged and allowed him to pull her gently into the middle of the room and started gently swaying with her from side to side their gazes focused intently on each other loosing the sway along the way when their faces neared each other even more right until they could feel each other's hot, gasping breath longing for release. The stayed in that position for a few minutes until jack couldn't take it any longer and caught her lips with his, engaging them in a breath stealing that kate felt a bit hesitant about at first but eased into along the way when she heard him moan licking at her lips, pleading for entrance which she graciously allowed. The song was half way through when jack lifted her up slowly, her wanting body grazing up every inch of his and then wrapping up in a sensuous embrace that moulded them together as one. Still locked in a fiery kiss they still slightly swayed to the rhythm of the song and when the song was over he pulled back to look at her for some form of confirmation but once he saw the look in her eyes, words definitely weren't needed, so he slowly walked back toward the direction of the stairs with kate still wrapped around him undoing his plaid shirt and kissing the skin that became visible and vacant to her once she undid each button.

The furthest they managed to get to was the first stair until jack literally lost his balance due to the desirous kisses kate was planting on his burning skin so he just walked back towards the couch and laid her down on it, him following and spreading himself over her working to make her feel his obvious arousal that was begging to connect with her once again. She enjoyed the sensation of his lips travelling down the length of her neck right down to where he tank top allowed him to go until he finally urged her to sit up and then he removed her tank top to reveal her bare chest before him which made him lick his lips in anticipation of finally getting to feel her fully once again, flesh against flesh. He eased her back down again somehow losing his shirt and jeans along the way, leaving him in his restraining boxers. She moaned rather loudly in response and she moved her hand down and used her index finger to stroke the impression of his thick member through his bulging boxers, feeling the heat intensifying with each stroke. For a few more minutes he just calmed his hunger and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation until he felt the familiar rise of his release and he wanted that to be in the rightful place which was in her, coming along with her. So he reached down for her cargo pants and flipped the buttons with surprising ease and lowered it down along with her black soaking panties that made his arousal grow even further within the stroking grasp she had on him. Once she was completely nude in front of his lustful gaze, he pulled away from her swollen lips and moved to rid himself of his constricting confines. Once he did, her hands went straight to his impressive length and she started stroking him once again only this time he stopped her right away, knowing that he would come at any minute if she did resume with her actions. So he just gently pulled her hands away and gave a trustful look suggesting that this would all be worth it in the end. He managed to calm himself down finally and then went to work, starting with placing tiny kisses travelling from the soles of her feet, right to her inner heated thighs and then stopping right at her center and blowing gently through her opening making her arch and moan. Then without any warning he plunged his mouth into her like a wild animal taking a bite out of their prey and with each lick she arched off the couch even more and then in an effort to calm her down a bit, he teasingly grazed his hands up her body and stopped at her breasts, squeezing and massaging them and flicking the buds with the tips of fingers. Kate on the other hand had no other idea whether she was coming or going, all that she did know was that if he ate her up right now, she would die the most happiest and satisfied woman. The intense attention he was initiating within her with his mouth was so mind numbing that she needed to feel something of him so she took one of his hands that were still kneading her breasts and she took it to her mouth and licked each finger right down to the base and she kept on doing this until she felt the beginnings of her orgasm gradually bubbling through her body and even though she called out his name in pleasure he just pressed his mouth harder against her center and readied himself for the taste he had been hungering for all this time. She didn't disappoint and within seconds she spilled herself within his greedy mouth, lapping up her release like there was no tomorrow.

Once she was done and had regained her breath she opened her eyes and gasped when jack was above her looking right back at her smiling at her in awe and love and with that he lowered his mouth to hers once again sharing the luxurious taste of her sweet release and making her moan at the feeling. He surprised her even more when he slipped into her slowly, teasing her with every inch and vein on his thickening length, stretching her walls to be filled completely right to the core, and she knew that he was the only man who could ever do that to her. When he was buried right to the core, he pulled back out of her keeping the head of his cock within her, he pushed back in again at the same motion and he repeated it in this fashion again and again and again until they both screamed in pleasure as they both went beyond the edge meeting that sweet release once again and letting it mix with each other to create an outcome which was more than pleasurable for both of them. For the next half hour they just remained in the same position, his sweat covered body resting lightly on top of hers being embraced lovingly by her panting and equally sweaty body never willing to let go but suddenly the baby monitor went off and kate told jack to stay put , saying that she would tend to it and with stealing one more kiss from his smiling lips, she retrieved his robe from the chair in the corner of the room and went upstairs to tend to their children. While he was waiting and basking in the moment, the phone starting ringing and at first he thought about letting the machine get it but after the fourth ring he picked it up.

"Hello" jack said.

"Jack!! It's me jill" she said in a soft and broken voice. Jack tensed right away and suddenly started to get a headache all of a sudden.

"Hey!! are you okay?" jack asked in a concerned voice picking up on her broken and choked up tone.

"I'm pregnant and the baby is yours!!" she tearfully declared and jack just froze after hearing that, not really knowing what he was going to do as of now.

Next chapter

Jack and kate have a talk!!

And

What will jack and jill do??

**Hey guys sorry about the horrible way it ended but do not worry, cause they will come to a resolution in the next chapter!!! Promise!!what do you think about the babies names as well??**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Confessions! 

**Hey guys I'm back and I bring you the next emotional installment, which will have a lot of tension in it at first but I might put in a little something something to make up for it!!!hehe!!**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who reviewed cause you guys truly make it all worth it!!!**

Enjoy

He was still sitting there in the same position with the same expression of shock plastered on his face. It wasn't until he heard jill's voice on the other end that he snapped out of his catatonic like state and told her that he would call her back later. She reluctantly and tearfully agreed and hung up, leaving jack to wallow in his sorrows once again, knowing that he would lose it all again, kate and his beautiful children._ How could this happen? And why now ?_ He bitterly thought to himself wondering why he could never live in true peace and happiness just for once, he tearfully begged the gods. He quickly snapped himself out of it and started to dress himself quickly and by the time he was done, kate came back into the living room moving towards an emotionally stricken jack who accepted the feel of her smooth and now bare skin embracing his but a part of his mind was on other things at this moment so he politely removed her arms from around his neck giving her a slight smile to resolve her confused expression and saying that the hospital called and he needed to go because they were short of staff.

To his surprise she just smiled at him in pride telling him to be careful and to come home soon and with that she gave him one last kiss and said that she was going to take a shower leaving jack to pursue and confront what was really on his mind. So he walked out his front door, started up his car and drove somewhere else.

Unlike most mother's to be, a part of her was happy that she was pregnant but a major part of her was utterly devastated and lost as to what she was going to do from now on. Jack had made it pretty clear to her on the phone that day that he couldn't be with her anymore but still something still lingered in the back of her mind, _maybe this baby was a blessing in disguise after all_ she thought to herself with a smile. She was brought out of her thoughts by a distinct knocking on her front door, so she quickly ran into the bathroom, threw a little water on her face to wipe of any remenants of her tears and then she finally made the long journey downstairs to answer the door, getting a funny and familiar feeling along the way.

"Jack!" she gasped in utter shock and surprise at the fact that he was here standing at her front door.

"Hey!! Um can I come in!!" he asked eliciting a smile from her return.

"Sure!!" she replied ushering him in and he nervously obliged hoping to talk to her but the very next moment just seemed to be a bit of a blur to him when she had suddenly trapped him against the wall and sealed his lips with hers, engaging him in a passionate kiss that he gave into for a few seconds but he managed to throw it off right away only to have her latch her lips onto his neck and graze his crotch with her greedy hand.

"I need you jack, please!!" she whispered in his ear making jack growl in anger but with a hint of lust as well giving into the sensation. His growl of mixed emotions seemed to encourage her even more and without warning, she ripped his shirt open and started to inch her open mouthed kisses along the length of his chest going lower and lower, undoing his trousers along the way and moving to remove his boxers, and in that very moment he was sparked back to the reality of the situation and tried to push aside the feelings he once had for this woman once and for all because he simply couldn't do this to kate. So he pushed her off him a little aggressively than intended, but somehow she didn't seem to get the message and she resumed her position once again and removed all of her clothes before she did so. This time however jack caught hold of her arms and threw her back against the wall in an utter state of anger.

"I didn't come here for this!!" he growled at her making her tear up in fear and sudden realisation of what she had just done. Following this she just crumbled to the floor being racked in sobs of pain and regret. In response jack dressed himself back up again and covered her up in a blanket, engaging her in a friendly embrace.

"I'm so sorry jack!! I don't know what came over me I…." she managed to get out before being overtaken by her emotions once again .

"Hey!! hey!! It's gonna be okay we'll figure something out!!! I promise!!!" he assured her, rocking her slightly in an attempt to soothe her loud sobs. After a while she pulled away and smiled at him and leaned forward to peck his cheek as a thank you!!

"Can you just stay here for tonight jack!" she asked him softly making him decline at first "Please" she pleaded at a last attempt and he finally gave in.

Morning came and jack was awoken by his phone going off on the dining room table across from the sofa he had slept in for the night. Jill had offered to let him share the bed with her, but he politely turned her down saying that it would be better if he slept here judging by the invitation he got when he first came through the door.

He looked at the caller display and answered. "Hey" he said said smiling, knowing who it was right away.

"Hey, sweetie!! Is everything okay?" kate asked in a concerned manner. At that very moment he wanted to tell her everything but he stopped at the last minute, cause he needed to tell her this in person, he owed her that.

"Yeah everything's fine!! How are the kids?" he asked making her laugh in response at the fatherly term.

"The kids are fine, just fed them and put them down for their nap!!! God they can literally sleep through anything the little munchkins!!" she said making jack laugh out loud, making him completely forget about the situation at hand. His laughing suddenly seized though when jill entered the room wearing her robe looking utterly dishevelled. Seeing jack was on the phone, she mouthed silently that she was going to make them some coffee and stepped out of the room to give him his privacy.

"Hey baby, I'm gonna have to call you later but I promise you that I'll be home in about half an hour tops. I love you!! He said slowing down on the last part and putting more emphasis in it, waiting eagerly for a reply and hoping that it would be the one he had wanted all along.

"I'll be counting down the minutes and………..I…..LOVE…….YOU……..TOO….!" she said putting even more emphasis on the last part to ease his uncertainty once and for all. He laughed again and then said it again before hanging up and going to meet jill in the kitchen.

"Hey!!" jack announced walking into the kitchen making jill turn around in response and offer him a friendly smile along with a hot cup of coffee, which he downed quickly in an effort to prepare him for the day ahead.

"So when were you gonna tell me that you were already a daddy?" she said with a smile masking the hurt she felt inside.

"Look I'm sorry that you had to find out this way jill, I really am but I love kate and I would never hurt her so I'm gonna talk to kate about this first and then we can figure out a solution from there on, okay" he said in one breath making jill reluctantly agree and with that he excused himself and drove himself back home in a hopeful mood.

He parked in the driveway of his house and opened the front door to only be met with a pair of arms being thrown around his neck and then sealing the welcoming gesture with a kiss. A kiss that made him forget about his existence except for the beautiful woman standing in front of him in his arms. After what seemed like hours they finally pulled away breathless but still placing tiny kisses against each other's lips every now an then.

"Well I guess you missed me then" jack said smiling against her lips.

"You have no idea" she gasped before placing another series of kisses along his jaw and neck loosening any bit of clothing that attempted to stand in her way. As much as a part of him was literally screaming to pull away, the other part of him was longing to experience that connection with her once again. So he just shut the door behind him and placed his hands on her bottom cupping them and urging her to hop on for the ride which she gladly agreed with and allowed him to carry her upstairs to their room to continue this further.

Once they reached the safety of their room, checking to make sure the kids were asleep along the way, they gave into their passion and started to remove the now aching and painful confines that prohibited them from being one once again. Once they were completely bare to each other's lustful and wanting eyes, kate took hold of his hands and pushed him back onto the bed, taking her rightful place above him. At first he resisted a bit by taking hold of her waist and attempting to flip them over but she stubbornly stayed in the same place and tightened her hold on him, telling him that she wanted to give him pleasure this time. He gave her a finally confirmation with a slight nod and with that she started to slowly grind herself over his hardening member which seemed to find it's way into her along the way, making jack moan loudly at the feeling of being buried to the core. To return the sensation, he licked each of his fingers, moistening them and then dragging them across the front of her body and then attaching them to her breasts, massaging them and flicking the hardened buds slightly making her arch even more into him and move at a stronger and faster pace making the longing end a little soon than intended. He opened his eyes to look at her once again and she had never looked so beautiful to him, with her eyes closed , her head thrown back with her hands in her hair moaning his name continuously with longing and requited satisfaction. In return he sat up and put his arms around her, whispering into her ear. "I'm here baby, I'm here, that's right kate, feel me baby, feel me everywhere!!!" he gasped deeply into her ear making her suddenly gasp in anticipation and then finally let go with a scream that was muffled in time with jack's soothing mouth.

He gave her a few more minutes to get her breath back and then she finally opened her eyes staring right back at his focused loving ones, making her heart burst with love. So she just leaned forward and caught his lips with hers in a sweet kiss that made her suddenly gasp again when she felt him twitch and grow harder within her and with a smile she pulled away and started riding over him again working to get him to feel what she felt seconds ago. However jack had other plans on ways to get there and without any warning he flipped them over and pumped into her with a wild fury, getting even more turned on by the moans and pleas for him to go harder and for him to lose himself within her completely and he had no problem with obliging cause he already felt that way whenever he was within her. With that he quickened his pace even more, losing himself even further within her until his release hit without warning and it literally burst into her, spreading and coating her inner walls making her suddenly gasp out in surprise yet again at the fact that she was coming again with a more powerful force than the last. When he was sure that he had emptied himself completely within her, he started to pull out of her but she suddenly attached her hands on his sweaty buttocks and stopped him from pulling out of her, instead she pushed him back in to glide in with her still wet walls making him still moan at the feeling.

"I love the way you feel in me" she whispered inches from his lips and in response he smiled at her and moved to his side still keeping them connected along the way, making her sling her leg over his waist keeping it there firmly.

"I need to tell you something kate, and please before I tell you, I just want you to know that I love you and our babies so much and I would never do anything to jeopardize that love" he proclaimed sealing it with a brief kiss. She returned his kiss and smiled urging for him to continue.

"Do you remember the woman I told you about in the hospital?" he asked softly

"Jill?" she asked not really remembering the woman all that well due to the very obvious reason.

"Yeah jill, well she called me yesterday and it turns out that she is pregnant…." he paused for a few minutes biting his lip and hanging his head down not bearing to see her expression with what he was going to say next. "She says she's pregnant with my baby!!" he said still keeping his head down allowing for the tears to gather knowing that this was where things would go downhill. There was few minutes of silence within the room and then suddenly jack felt a hand caressing the side of his face, wiping away the tears that had managed to fall. With that he lifted his gaze to meet hers and was shocked to still see nothing but love and care in them.

"Look jack I can't say that I'm completely okay with this because i'm not but…" she paused "but I'm gonna be here for you in whatever decision you decide to make jack, I love you jack and I always will, nothing will break us apart, nothing!!" she confessed tearfully making jack swell up with emotion at her sweet and caring words, so in response he just leaned over to her and hugged her tightly, thanking her over and over again for believing in him, believing in them!

Next chapter

What are jack and kate gonna do?

And

Will jill be okay with it, or will she let her feelings for jack cloud her better judgement?

**Hey guys so what do you think?? Please please review and let me know!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Decisions 

**Hey guys I'm back again and I bring with me yet another jateriffic update. Now I know that in the last chapter I put kate down to be very forgiving of jack's position but she won't be very forgiving within the next chapters!!! I 'm not gonna say with who but stay tuned if you wanna find out!!! Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and here it is!!!**

Enjoy

He woke this morning in the arms of an angel, _a very understanding and forgiving angel_ he thought to himself still in a state of shock. He really expected to be sleeping on his own on the couch or in some dingy hotel but no here he was with her warm and naked body pressed up against his also naked form making him more aroused by the minute, he contemplated on waking her up because he was afraid that his growing erection would seriously hurt her and wake her up suddenly, so he quietly manoeuvred himself from the possessive grasp she had on him, popped into the shower and turned on the hot water to ease the tension with the water and his hand once and for all, cause he literally couldn't walk around the house all day with a painful bulge itching to be released.

By the time he came out of the shower he heard the babies starting to whimper on the baby monitor they had kept by the side of the bed, so he dressed and went to tend to them before they woke kate up from her sleep. He walked into the twins room and peeked his head into the crib to be met with a pair of green and brown eyes staring right back at him and suddenly squealing with delight which made him pick them up and smile with nothing but love and pride.

"I love you guys and your mommy so much" he confirmed holding his babies closely to the comfort of his warm embrace making him believe that maybe just maybe everything would be okay. He was suddenly brought out of his happy thinking by a sudden flash and then he spotted kate in the doorway with a digital camera in hand and a widened smile on her face.

"hey" he said walking up to her, still holding the twins and then kissing her deeply, making the twins squeal in delight once again and making the proud parents smile in return. Kate then took ella carefully out of his arms and then jack followed kate down the stairs to the living room with jeremiah in his arms. When they got there they just plopped down on the couch and just felt like staying there for the whole day, enjoying the company of their lovely children but jack knew that sooner or later they had to talk about what they were going to do., but before he had a chance to start kate had already set ella down in her crib and set off towards the kitchen. He followed her closely and then stopped right behind her, encircling his arms around her waist, then tightening his hold when she relaxed within his embrace.

"Everything alright?" he asked softly making a trail of kisses down the length of her neck, making her shiver and smile slightly in return. For the next few minutes she just didn't say anything but stayed within his comforting embrace and gazed outside the kitchen window to the bright and busy world outside. After a few more minutes of basking in the moment, she turned in his embrace and kissed him lingeringly before saying that she was gonna take a shower. For a split second he felt like offering to join her but he mentally stopped himself and went about getting breakfast ready instead.

From there on the day went off fairly well, jack had called in to work and said that he was taking the next two months off and with that him, kate and their children spent the rest of the day just relaxing, playing with the kids and reciting stories on and off the island. By the end of the day they were surprisingly tired but they both knew that they had to talk about the thing they had been avoiding all day.

"Jack" she said getting his attention but not knowing what to say next, I mean what more could she say to make this situation any better. In return he sensed her unease on the subject and just eased back into the couch, burying his face in his hands.

"What am I gonna do kate?" he spoke in a broken and lost voice making kate's heart break just a little bit more at the sight of this stressed and broken man. So in response she just leaned forward and pushed herself to sit on his lap. She slowly pulled his hands away from his face and was met with his defeated and tearful gaze.

"hey!!! whatever it is we'll figure it out together!!! I've always got your back jack, never forget that" she said smiling at the last part and making him elicit an appreciative smile in return.

For a few minutes he just stared at her wondering just how lucky he was to have a woman like her in his life but he sensed that the silence went on just a little bit too long so he decided to break it.

"Well jill seems to think that having this baby might be a second chance for a relationship." he said making kate a little curious.

"How do you figure?" she asked him making him hang his head in shame and fear for what he was about to say next.

"Well I went to go see her yesterday and the invitation I got when i walked through her front door was enough to convince that she thought that we could actually get back together…….she kissed me and.. for a second I kissed her back and" he confessed but didn't have a chance to finish as kate got up from his lap and move to the other side of the couch but still focusing her gaze partially on him. He winced as she did this but he managed to put it to the side and leaned forward to try and grasp her hand to try and assure her that it meant nothing but in return she just politely threw it away and said that she was going to bed and with that he was left alone to wallow in his sorrows once again, knowing that he could have just ruined one of the best things in his life.

Morning soon came and he was awoken from his sleeping position on the couch by the phone ringing which at first he thought about letting the machine pick it up but in the end the ringing started to annoy him so he picked it up to only be met with a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi jack" jill said in a surprisingly cheerful voice making the doctor a little confused but slightly pissed off as well with the way she was behaving.

"Hey jill what's up" jack replied in a tired manner.

"Okay once more with even less feeling!!" she joked not making the doctor smile in the slightest so she carried on anyway. "Listen jack I was wondering if we could meet for lunch today or something to talk about what we're gonna do!! So what about 2 this afternoon??" she declared making him even more confused and pissed off by the minute. He couldn't believe this.

"OKAY LISTEN UP JILL AND LISTEN CLEAR!!!WE WILL NEVER BE MEETING PRIVATELY OR PUBLIC WISE ANYTIME SOON!!!GOT IT!!!I TOLD YOU THAT I'M WITH SOMEONE NOW WHO I LOVE AND CHERISH WITH ALL MY HEART AND I HAVE TWO WONDERFUL CHILDREN AS PROOF OF THAT LOVE!!!!PLUS WITH WHAT NEARLY HAPPENED BETWEEN US LAST NIGHT, YOU HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO ASK ME OUT ON A LUNCH DATE THE VERY NEXT DAY!!!" he screamed out having enough of this from her but he continued on anyway " LOOK IF YOU WANT TO HAVE THIS BABY THEN I WILL BE BEHIND YOU IN SUPPORTING HE OR SHE BUT THIS IS IN NO WAY ANOTHER CHANCE FOR US TO REKINDLE WHAT WE HAD!!!GOT IT!!! "he confirmed making the woman on the other side choke on a sob and reluctantly agree.

"Loud and clear jack" she said rather sadly hanging up the phone and then making another call to the clinic to take care of this once and for all. Once jack slammed the phone down he threw himself back onto the couch and buried his face in one of the cushions to try and get out some of the tension through the tears that seemed to fall once again. What he didn't notice was that while he was having his loud outburst on the phone kate was suddenly awoken by the shouting and had gone down to investigate and hopefully calm the person down before it woke up the twins. Although once she got down there she stopped on the bottom of the stairs and listened carefully to what jack was saying. Of course the previous night she was a bit hurt to hear that he possibly still had feelings for jill but what she was hearing now was enough to make her feel like kicking herself for even doubting what she had with jack in the first place. She was distracted out of her thoughts by jack slamming down the phone and then throwing himself back onto the couch retreating and giving into his miserable mood.

A part of her wanted to leave him to himself to deal with this but she suddenly remembered what she told him yesterday and with that she walked towards the direction of the couch in the living room and stood over his defeated form. "Morning!!" she declared softly touching his arm lightly and then offering him a smile when he finally met her gaze. He was utterly shocked to see her here in front of him smiling and talking to him like nothing had ever happened but he sure wasn't gonna complain about it because whether he liked it or not, he needed her, more than he cared to admit. So in return he boldly took hold of the hand that was on his arm and pulled her on top of him making her laugh loudly in surprise and then gaze intensely at him. He slowly leaned up and caught her lips in a passionate and lingering kiss that she never hesitated in returning and was utterly breathless by the end of it. At first he thought that she would resist being close or intimate with him in any way judging by what he had told her last night, but now she was here in his arms once again and in some ways it made him feel a little better about the predicament he had got himself in. "Jack as much as I hate to say this, but I really think that jill needs you right now and maybe going on that "lunch date" as you put it, might do some good to talk and come to some sort of arrangement." she said making jack confused at first but then he started to make sense of what she was saying and saw a point in it as well. He just had one question to ask after this.

"What about us kate?" he asked simply looking straight at her, hoping to god that she wouldn't reject him and leave him. In return she sensed his unsure gaze and decided to confirm it in the strongest and most emotional way. She slowly leaned forward and captured his lips once again, this time not really wanting to pull away any time soon. Then she suddenly pulled away to his disappointment and removed her tank top, revealing her bare chest to him and smiled when she felt him harden almost immediately beneath her. Then she started to undo the plaid shirt he had had on since yesterday and removed it in a frenzy to run her fingers through his chest hair making him moan in response and then flip her over to her surprise but she didn't try to fight him in any way about it. He leaned in and stopped inches from her waiting lips to whisper " I love you so much kate, promise that you'll never leave me because I don't think that I could handle it, especially now!!" he painfully confessed with a blurry gaze.

"I love you too jack and I could never leave because I have so many great things to live for, but you have to promise me that you'll be honest with me from now on because it hurts jack, it hurts when you don't confide in me enough to be there for you. You shouldn't have to go through this alone jack and from now on I'm gonna make sure of that!!!" and with that said she leaned up to kiss him once again and allowed him to take comfort in her and to share what he was feeling with her in the most intense and emotional way, by removing the obstacles that stood in their way and allowing them to fall and wash away from their now heated bodies, so that they could be able to love fully and properly.

Next chapter

Jacks finds out about jill's and can he stop her in time, and will he want to stop her?

And

Kate meets a familiar face from the past who has a lot of issues with her that could seriously put her in a lot of danger!

**So guys just hit that button and tell me what you think??**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Things people do 

**Hey guys I'm back with another long awaited update for this story!!!! The reason I took so long in updating this story was because I thought you guys didn't like it, well apart from Strizzy, Ella Julian, DragonRider8, HeatherUTSA2003 and xxCrazyChickxx who I sincerely thank for reviewing. So please do take the time to review because it definitely helps in the development of this story!!! I really would like to know what you guys think!!!! Be it positive or negative I can handle it and hopefully learn from it as well!!!! Thanks!!! Anyway I'll stop rambling now and give you the next installation!!!**

Enjoy

Once they were both fully bare and exposed to one another, jack paused his movements resting his forehead on kate's and asked her if the kids would be alright. In response she just smiled, kissing him lightly and then getting out from under him, and slipping her silk robe on in a very teasing fashion for his lustful gaze and then she went on upstairs to check on their children leaving jack downstairs to bask in the feeling of things being so right for once and then suddenly all thoughts of jill and their unborn child started looming in his mind once again making him go tense yet again. He was so tense and unfocused that he hadn't even noticed that kate was back again, removing her robe to join him and resume with what they had started earlier. Although she stopped halfway when she noticed his tense expression and she was immediately at his side in seconds, sitting in his lap holding the sides of his face with her warm hands assuring him that everything would be okay in the end, them and their wonderful children. In response he just smiled at her, a twinkle in his eyes present and with that he slowly leaned forward and captured her lips slowly and sensually in an effort to seal the commitment they shared with each other.

After a few more minutes of heavy petting and deep wet kissing, she felt him begin to harden almost instantly underneath her, his pre cummed head sub consciously gliding up and down her now moist crease, teasing her of what was to come. Then she was pleasantly surprised to suddenly find herself being flipped over by him, so that now she was sitting comfortably on the sofa with jack hovering above her dragging his open heavy breathing lips across every single inch of her body, his now fully erect cock poking her deliciously and eliciting a moan from her at the feel of him on her. Although he didn't want to bury himself inside of her at this very minute cause he wanted this to last for as long as possible so he started to make a trail of kisses down the length of her body, right down to the soles of her feet and then moving up her slim legs once again, stopping at the one heated place where she wanted him the most. He firstly spread her legs wide open for him, giving her a smile assuring her to trust him with this and with that he moved down and kissed the inside of her thighs feeling her moist heat getting even stronger with desire, desire for him. So he started to teasingly lick her glistening crease up and down, until the heat got too much for him and he plunged his tongue inside her making her buck in his grasp. He hands immediately went to his soft prickly hair, holding it in place, him finding the right spot in her. She had seriously never enjoyed anal sex before with any of the other men she had been with but with jack it was a completely different and heightening experience. It felt like he knew all the right spots to hit with each lick that his teasing tongue made, along with his hot breath brushing across the tuft hair covering the most inner secrets of her body, tingling her and igniting the fire which was starting to burn within her belly, revving up for the release that she knew jack was going to bring out of her. Out of instinct she started to stroke the hardening buds of her bashful breasts, making swirling motions around the buds and then squeezing her breasts together when she suddenly felt a change in the suction jack was making. She was suddenly brought out of her desirous reverie by a loud satisfying moan coming from jack and she looked down to see jack's dark lustrous eyes open staring at her and what she was doing, getting even more turned on by the second. She simply smiled in return and then bent forward to see his fully erect cock sub consciously brushing against the sofa, the sensation and feel of the material weirdly arousing him. In an effort to make him experience what she was feeling, she threw herself back into the sofa and moaned loudly saying….

"Oh god jack, it's so good!!! you feel so good but I….ooohh I ahh…. I want you to pleasure yourself as well jack please!!!! I want to feel you come all over me jack, please!!!! Ooooh…. I need it so bad. I need to taste you!!" she gasped when he plunged deeper within her and then without any sense of hesitation whatsoever he grasped hold of his hardened member and started stroking himself, coinciding himself with the movements of the thrusts he was initiating on her center. As a result of this his moans grew louder and with each stoke he was making on his further hardening cock, his thrusts on her center started to get deeper and quicker, him starting to taste her on the tip of his tongue and the taste was enough for him to plunge himself inside her once again to taste it once again with a desperate need of hunger for her. Although what he didn't expect was for her to suddenly pull his head gently away from her center only to be met with a pair of green emerald eyes telling him that she was gonna come and that she wanted them to come at the same time. He was too clouded with desire to decline so he stood up and knelt above her, his strong thighs kneeling on either side of her, his fully erect and pulsating member in full display of her hungry gaze. It literally took every fibre in her to not just lean forward and close her mouth around him, the smell of his sex was seriously sending her overboard and he didn't make it any better when he teasingly pushed his harness right up to her mouth, the wet head of his cock barely touching her lips only allowing her to absorb his desirous scent and then pulling away to her disappointment but he assured her with a smile that this would all be worth it in the end and with that he got right to it and grasped hold of his member and started stroking himself allowing her to watch the whole time. As much as this was a satisfying experience for kate judging by her now laboured breathing, he also had to admit that it was such a turn on to see someone getting turned by giving yourself pleasure, and the thought was enough to make him harden and thicken even further, allowing for every vein on his cock to pulsate the same way as his large surgeon hand was now doing with each stroke. Kate literally thought she was going to die at the sight in front of her and when she thought that she was gonna finally loose it, she noticed a change in his strokes and breathing and knew the all impending beginnings of a release was about to come so she got right to it, pushing two of her fingers into the hot recess of her now swollen crease and started to bring herself to release at the same time as he did and to her good luck the next thing she saw was a bright light and then she was seeing stars shooting everywhere feeling the release within her explode like a bomb and then spill out onto her fingers which she took out from her depth and then slowly rubbed all along her upper body making jack suddenly shout in pleasure at the sight and then pump himself furiously to only shoot his release right across the same area. In all of the times they had been together she had never seen him come so hard and so long and she certainly wasn't complaining as she suddenly leaned forward while he was still coming and closed her mouth around the head of his cock and took some of him into her mouth slightly squeezing the head, making his moans grow even louder, while pumping him with her right hand in an effort to taste more of him and savour the tangy taste forever, she couldn't get enough of him. After what seemed like days they both finally stilled and she released him from her mouth with a pop still making sure that she licked off every inch of his release, eliciting a little chuckle from him. Once she was done she went to go clean herself off and then returned to where he was still sitting on the sofa. She sat back in his lap and kissed him slowly and passionately eliciting a deep moan from him and making her smile and pull away in response.

"Your amazing you know that!!" jack said with a smile running his hands through her thick brown curls.

"I try!" she simply said in response making jack laugh lightly and then tighten his hold on her.

"So are you gonna call her?" kate asked casually making jack suddenly tense once again. She immediately picked up on it and to ease his tension in some way she decided to lay out an idea for him.

"How about if I came with you ? You know just to make sure everythings goes off okay?" she suggested making jack lightly smile in response. He somehow sensed what the real reason was behind this suggestion so he just leaned forward and kissed her and then pulled away mouthing those three words she always loved to hear, but to a certain point he also thought that it actually might be a good idea for her to come along, just to make sure everything did go alright.

"I would really love it if you did" he replied sweetly making her smile like a silly fool in response and with that they both jumped into the shower to get ready for the meeting.

When they were both dressed they made a phone call to the one and only people they had grown close to befriend and trust.

"Hey doc!!! What's up?" sawyer asked while trying to prepare breakfast for Cassidy and clementine. Jack explained to him what was happening and without hesitation he agreed to come over and watch the kids while he and kate went to got talk with jill over lunch and with that the southerner said that he would see him later on today.

Afternoon soon came and the doorbell to the shepherd house rang and once it was opened, in came in clementine running in anxiousness to see the babies who were currently sleeping in their cot right now. Both parents chuckled at the sight and then thanked the southerner for doing this at such short notice and with that they left kissing their babies goodbye and bracing themselves for the all impending meeting which they were both secretly dreading to have, but it had to be done sooner or later.

Earlier on jack had called a tearful jill who was currently at the clinic seriously regretting what she just had done. She however managed to compose herself and reluctantly agreed to meet him at the Olive Garden restaurant which was pretty central and close as well. She then got off the phone and decided to go home to get some rest when she suddenly bumped into a large broad chested cop who at first glance reminded her weirdly of jack, especially with the polite manner he was behaving in, in making sure she was alright. At the end of their unexpected bump in, he decided to offer her a cup of coffee as an apology and she immediately agreed already feeling something for this man. They talked to each other about everything, including the abortion that jill had just had and in response he tried his best efforts to soothe and console her through this time and with that one thing lead to another and now they were back at her house with his now naked form wrapping himself around her making her feel suddenly wanted again. She then leaned over and looked at the clock beside her bed and gasped at the time, she was supposed to meet jack twenty minutes ago. So she politely woke up the man next to her, making him firstly moan in response and then open his eyes to be greeted by her lips in a loving manner. She then pulled away and suddenly asked him if he would come along with her to lunch cause she honestly felt that she couldn't do this alone and to her utter surprise he agreed willingly and with that they both got dressed for the occasion, jill getting even more nervous by the minute, not looking forward to jack's reaction to the abortion but with a little encouraging squeeze from the man beside her holding her hand, she somehow found the courage to do so.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and jill immediately caught sight of jack sitting with a brunette woman in a private booth talking to him. She then looked back to the man still standing by her side smiling down at her and ushering her to the table. Once they reached there all four people got up but each one greeted each other in a different way. Jack and jill just nodded at each other while the man jill had come to befriend and possibly love was staring stragely at the brunette at jack's side.

"Kevin?" kate gasped in utter shock.

"Monica?" Kevin growled in anger suddenly remembering what she had done to him.

Next chapter

Will Kevin exact his revenge for what kate did to him?

And

How will jack feel when he finds out what jill has done?

**Hey guys so there it is. I actually started this update right where the other one left off cause knowing me I couldn't turn down the perfect opportunity for some jex!!hehe!! Anyway let me know what you think and I will update as soon as possible!!**

**P.S. I know I said that I would be exploring jack's reaction to what jill's done in this chapter but I seriously needed to add another wave of tension alongside it to possibly create some angst but don't worry it won't get too out of hand!!Promise!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Revealing 

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter but there will unfortunately be some angst from here on, but not for long I promise!!! Again thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! they really do make me smile!!!**

Enjoy

It all happened so fast for jack. One minute he saw jill walking in with a man he had never seen in his life but for some reason kate had known him from before, judging by the expression of fear which was plastered on her face ever since this guy Kevin he noted carefully, had walked in. Following that interesting meeting of stares, the four people eventually sat down in the private booth falling into yet another moment of silence once again. This time however jack decided to break it once and for all.

"So Kevin, is it" jack asked and the man nodded, "what do you do?"

"Why don't you ask the woman sitting right next to you, I'm sure she can give you a detailed description, right Monica!!" Kevin hissed straight at the brunette who still hung her head to avoid any sense of confrontation from the person sitting across from her although she knew that she had to face it some time, so she gradually rose her head to firstly meet jack's confused and gaze and then Kevin's pissed one.

"Um…Kevin is my…is my….ex - husband" she confessed making jack and jill gasp in utter shock and surprise but Kevin on the other hand just dug a deeper hole into her head with his staring, knowing that what she said wasn't exactly true.

"Husband" he corrected looking at jack and confirming it once again "I'm her husband still!!" he said with a lot more emphasis making kate hang her head in shame once again.

Jack literally had no idea of what to say at this point, he felt confused, betrayed for simply not knowing about this all this time. As much as he was angry with the woman sitting next to him for not telling him this, his love for her was convincing him to approach this matter in a calm manner. So he just reached out to touch her arm and stroked it in a comforting manner and then softly asked her if it was true.

In response she met his gaze with tears in her eyes and nodded slightly saying "yes jack we were married but we aren't anymore, I swear!!" she begged making jack feel a slight sense of relief in return although Kevin decided to interrupt.

"What the hell are you talking about ?" he hissed making the brunette flinch.

"Kevin, we were never legally married we…" she managed to get out before breaking down again. So jack decided to take over by firstly putting his arm around her and then explaining to Kevin what she was gonna say.

"You married her under a different name, which technically makes it unofficial that you were ever legally married in the first place." jack explained.

"Why don't you stay the hell out of other people's issues, this is between me and her got it!!" Kevin replied in a dangerous manner.

"Well Kevin kate is my business and if you continue to talk to us in that fashion then I might have to do something about it" jack threatened making the other man stand up and punch his fist into the table in response.

"You wanna say that again" Kevin said willing to accept jack's threat. Jack was about to stand up when kate suddenly grasped hold of his arm and pleaded for him to let it go before it got out of hand.

To her relief jack and Kevin listened and sat down to discuss the other matter at hand.

"So how are you doing?" jack asked jill who too had a sad and fearful look on her face. She didn't respond immediately, instead she just hung her head and kept on staring at her stomach and wondering what she was gonna say, although the next thing she saw was Kevin's hand grasping hers tightly and assuring her that he would be here for her and they would get through this together and with that she gained a sudden burst of confidence within herself and looked up to meet jack's confused gaze with a confession that woul soon make him understand what she did.

"Jack there's something I need to tell you, but firstly I want to let you know that I will always love you and that I felt that this was the best and only option I had of keeping you happy." she said her voice quivering the whole time.

"What did you do jill" jack raised his voice in fear. In response she just looked at her stomach and rubbed it in an effort to tell him what she had done. To her good luck jack caught on to what she was trying to convey and he was far from happy with it To her surprise as well he didn't shout at her or anything but he just took hold of her left hand which was lying on the table and softly asked her….

"Why did you do this?" jack asked painfully, the tears threatening his eyes as well. In response she just let out a bitter laugh and released her left hand from his grasp.

"You made it perfectly clear jack that you didn't want anything to do with me, so I just ended it completely. No strings attached!!" she uttered in a venomous manner hiding the sadness and complete regret she was feeling inside. Although she couldn't show it to jack because like him she refused to show the slightest sign of weakness, afraid that she would be picked on for it. So she decided to take the chance to leave before she broke down completely in front of jack. She looked back at Kevin signalling that she wanted to leave and in response he smiled and took hold of her hand and stood up to leave along with her but jack stopped them halfway pleading for jill to talk to him some more about it, but Kevin however spoke for her and explained that she was in no position to talk and with that they left the restaurant leaving jack to wallow in his sadness and loss once again.

Kate attempted to leave him alone for a while but at the last minute she decided to show that she was still there for him and she went to touch his arm in an effort to show him that but once she mad contact with him, he just politely threw her hand off him and announced that he needed to be alone and with that he left her alone in the restaurant to drown in nothing but sadness and regret once again. She knew a certain part of him was a tad bit annoyed at her for what she had kept from him but she hoped that he would somehow understand that, that was a much more tougher part of her life that she really had no intention of revisiting. So with that in mind she left the restaurant to go home and see if Ella and Jeremiah were alright, and she also hoped that jack would come home soon.

He had no destination in mind but here he was, sitting in a dingy Bar on his third drink, thinking about kate and jill. He really had no idea what he was feeling at this point and he literally had no idea how serious jill had been about cutting ties with him altogether, and allowing their unborn child to get in the middle of it. The thought of what jill had done was enough to spring tears to his eyes once again. Throughout the time they were together, he had seriously cared about her and found that he could somehow confide in her but apparently that feeling wasn't mutual he bitterly thought to himself and with that he downed the rest of his drink and ordered the bartender to refill it. His thoughts then drifted to kate. He did feel somewhat betrayed and hurt by not knowing about kate being married before after he had revealed all his dark secrets including his own failed marriage, but to a certain extent he too saw that it was a painful part of her life to touch on , but he still lingered in the fact that she too had no desire to confide in him and trust him with such a big secret but then he thought about Ella and Jeremiah. Why should they be caught in the middle of this he said to himself. He then looked at the glass of refilled liquor staring right back at him, the smell reminding him of when his father would come home everyday stinking of the same scent and not even bothering to acknowledge his own son's presence. Is this the kind of life you want for your children he scolded himself and with that he made a decision and decided to go where he was needed. So he got up from the bar stool dropped a few notes on the table and walked out of the bar, but as he was about to step out he bumped into an unknown form and upon closer inspection he noticed that form to be the one and only…

"Juliet?" jack managed to get out. This was the last person he expected to see, here, now.

Next chapter

Juliet and Jack catch up!!!

And

Kate and jack have a talk about something that happened earlier!! It's not about kate, it's about jack!!

**So there it is!!! I have to admit that I was kind of nervous about touching on the subject of abortion because as you know it is a very tedious subject to touch on , so I sincerely apologise if I have offended anyone with the way I've approached it in my story!!! Also I'm going to tell you that no jacket will be in this story, well no hardcore jacket!!! hehe!!! Sorry jacket fans, it's just that I can't stomach it at all!!!! anyway I will stop talking now and leave you to hopefully review!!!! thanks!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Regrets 

**Hey guys I'm back once again with a little angst filled chapter but trust me it will get resolved very soon!!! Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed and as I always say, I hope to see more!!!!**

Enjoy

"Jack!! How are you?" juliet inquired with a genuine amount of curiosity but she couldn't also stop the all familiar feelings she so desirably had for the good doctor when they were on the island. Jack however just stood there frozen, not believing his eyes in the slightest. The last time he saw her was the night when she had carefully planned their escape. Even with his best efforts of him pleading for her to come with them, she painfully declined and said that there were still some things she needed to do and from there on she lived a very regretful life of thinking what if.

Ben had finally kept to his word and granted Juliet's wish go come back home only to find out that her sister's cancer had returned once again and this time it resulted in taking her life, leaving juliet to take care of julian, her sister's son. At first she honestly didn't know what to do but sooner or later she had to accept the responsibility because no one else would do it for her, but even through all of that she kept on thinking whether her life would have been any different if she had been with jack. So now here she was standing in front of Jack, the very man who literally taunted her dreams every night, the man who she formed an extremely tight bond with, the man she loved, but she was saddened at realising that he obviously never felt the same way but looking at him now she thought to herself that just maybe, maybe he would give in to her. So she ushered him to an empty booth to talk and catch up. Once they sat down she took hold of his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"So how you been jack?" she asked.

In response he just politely pulled his hand away from her grasp and covered his face with it, trying to hide the tears that had already gathered there. Although she felt hurt at the action, she couldn't help but feel more hurt for this defeated man sitting right in front of her so she got up from her side of the booth and sat down next to him and embraced him in a friendly hug showing her support which jack gladly took in return. Although when they finally pulled away their cheeks brushed against each other and within that very moment juliet decided to take the plunge and with no warning whatsoever she captured his lips with a slightly persistent kiss making jack freeze at first but as the kiss progressed, something in him felt like giving in and he suddenly found himself grasping the back of her head, and kissing her with as much power and passion, but as he closed his eyes he started to see flashes, flashes of what happened today and the recollection of what jill had done, then the next thing he saw was kate standing and basking in the morning sea breeze, allowing for the refreshing breeze to wash over her, her eyes closed and her brown luxurious chocolate curls flying along with the direction of the breeze, a sight that made his heart melt for her all over again. Then the last thing he saw was two children sleeping peacefully in his arms and their mother sitting at the side on the hospital smiling proudly at what they had accomplished, they were a family, his family, Ella, Jeremiah and Kate. Oh my god kate he suddenly thought to himself and with that he ripped his mouth away from juliet's and just apologised continuously saying that he just couldn't and with that he walked out of the bar and drove to the one place he knew he belonged.

It was nearing 2 am now, judging by the clock she had placed right in front of her on the dining room table, keeping a constant eye on the tick tock of the third hand and getting more and more annoyed by the sound of it so she just decided to keep herself busy and went to go take care of the pile of dishes in the sink. She was on the fourth dish when she heard a click toward the direction of the front door and following that she saw jack walking into the kitchen, offering her a slight smile and a hi. In return she just returned the sentiment and went back to washing the dishes. He didn't know how he was gonna go about telling her what had happened earlier but he knew he had to tell her sooner or later, so with that he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and went beside her to help her out in the washing. She was slightly taken back at the action but he just looked at her once again and smiled saying it was theraputic. She smirked in return and then asked him the question he was dreading to be asked.

"So where were you today jack?" she asked with a serious tone watching him out of the corner of her eye for a response.

They were a few minutes of silence between them and jack decided to respond and break the silence, "Just had to take care of a few things!!" he simply replied.

"All I'm gonna get huh!!" she asked teasingly with a smile suddenly feeling an all familiar sense of deja vu. Jack however stayed serious throughout and that worried her a bit. She moved to lay her hand on his shoulder but as she made the gesture he came up with a response.

"I saw juliet today!!" he announced making kate stop halfway and then return to doing the washing again. She knew that there was nothing to worry about but she still couldn't help the jealousy that rose within her every time the woman's name was mentioned, but she decided to play it cool for now anyway.

"Really!!! So how is she?" she asked with a slight smile but the next thing that came out of jack's mouth was enough to wipe that smile off her face completely.

"She kissed me" he said slowly making kate stop what she was doing completely and then look at him with a stern gaze. He dreaded that this was going to happen but he went on anyway.

"Yeah she kissed me and……..I kissed her back." he confessed dreading about revealing the last part even more because he knew he had hurt kate, judging by the fact that she furiously tried to wipe away the gathering tears of betrayal. She didn't respond but instead she made the move to go upstairs but he quickly blocked her path and tried his best attempts to explain himself.

"Kate!!! please just give me a chance here!!!" he stressed trying to get a hold of her but he found it hard judging by the fact that she kept throwing his hands off every time he even tried to make contact with her. Eventually she got past him and was about to take a step towards the stairs when she heard him continuously begging to be heard and finally she gave in and turned around placing her hands on her hips, waiting for him to continue.

All he wanted right now was to have her in his arms and take comfort in her but he knew now that having that would be a very slim possibility. So he went on anyway hoping that she would understand where he was coming from but he knew that he would have a hard time convincing her.

"First off I just want to let you know that I don't feel anything for her, it's just something that just happened. It's .." he said but was interrupted by a pissed off kate "things like that just don't happen jack!!" she hissed at him making him hang his head in defeat once again. When he refused to come up with a reply she turned around to head upstairs but she was suddenly stopped once again by jack grasping her arm a little roughly than intended.

"Where are you going?" he asked with pain and fear in his voice.

In response she just ripped her arm from his grasp and headed on upstairs with jack following behind closely knowing and dreading at what she was about to do. Once she walked into their bedroom she walked to her dresser and took out the suitcase and started frantically packing her things not even caring about whether it fit in the suitcase or not. Jack saw what was happening and he immediately tried to stop her but she just carried on packing her things while wiping away her endless tears. After a few moments of begging her to stop, jack just gave up and sat down in the corner of the room burying his face in his hands and allowing himself to let go completely at that point. The sound of his soft sobbing stopped kate halfway through what she was doing and once she turned around and saw him in that way, she felt heartbroken but the pain of his infidelity seemed to win out here and with that she resumed with her packing. Once she was done she looked back at him and saw that he was just staring blankly at her, emotionless and dead. She walked forward anyway with her suitcase in hand and once she was right in front of him she laid the suitcase down and bent down to his level stroking his face gently making him look up at her with a pained expression.

"I love you jack and I always will but I think that you need to figure out what it is that you really want!!" she said tearfully making jack hang his head in response, allowing the tears to fall once again. With that she stood up and grasped her suitcase ready to go but she was suddenly stopped by jack's voice…

"I love you, I love you" he kept on repeating over and over again making kate's heart break even more at the sound of his broken voice uttering the words but she knew that she needed to do this, to make him see that she couldn't always be taken for granted all the time. So she simply replied by saying….

"I don't know if you do anymore jack!!" she spoke softly and before jack had time to respond she walked out of their room and then she went into the babies' room and took ella and jeremiah out of their crib and before she left, she wrote a quick note telling jack that the kids were with her and with that she finished the letter and left, regretting what she was doing, but it had to be done and with that thought in mind she went about dialling claire's number as soon as she stepped foot out of the house.

Next chapter ??

**So guys there it is and if you wanna see how it turns out, you know what button to press!!! Thanks!!!!Sorry about the shortness of this chapter as well but the next one will be longer!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : I want you back 

**Hey guys!!! I hope your exams and everything are going okay, best of luck anyway!! I have to admit that I started laughing when I came up with the title of this chapter!!! In my head I kept on seeing jack begging for kate to come back and NSYNC in the background singing the song "I want you back"!! boy do I have a weird imagination or what! Hehe!! anyway I'll stop now and give you the next update, enjoy!!**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who reviewed as well and please do keep them comin! Hope you guys also like my new story/sequel "Journey" as well, if you haven't read it already, please feel free to check it out and review and tell me what you think of it!Thanks!!**

Enjoy

The last thing he heard was the slamming of the front door and with that he knew his life was over. That he had messed things up once again, just like his previous marriage, but he knew this time it was different. This time it was kate, his kate, the woman who made him feel more alive and happier than ever, the woman who gave him two beautiful children, oh my god the kids he suddenly thought to himself and with that he ran into the next room where their crib was situated but once he looked in to greet his children and give them their morning cuddle, all he saw was an empty space with toys scattered across the mattress of the crib. For about the millionth time today he crumbled to the floor, covered his face with his trembling hands and cried, cried for what could have been, but even though there was the lingering voice in the back of his head telling him to wallow in his pity, the other part was literally screaming at him to get his ass of the floor and save your family. After a few more minutes of staying in that defeated position and fighting with the voices, he came up with a firm decision and dressed quickly dialling a familiar number when he was finished.

"Hello?" Claire answered while trying to tend to an active aaron who thought it would be creative to re - decorate his room by taking a tube of toothpaste and squirting it on the walls.

"Hey Claire" jack replied in a sad and defeated tone. Claire immediately froze at the sound of his voice, she knew everything that happened between him and kate last night, well ever since kate showed up at their door last night holding ella and jeremiah and thanking her for allowing her to stay with her and charlie while she figured her next step. She had also made Claire promise her that if jack ever had to call asking for her that she would just simply play dumb in return and not know anything. At first Claire attempted to put up an argument over it but in the end she understood where kate was coming from and she reluctantly agreed.

"Hey jack! Is everything okay?" Claire asked in a concerned manner.

"Is she there?" jack simply asked knowing that 's the first place she would go to and the fact that Claire went silent for a few minutes debating whether to tell him or not proved that he was right in his thinking.

"No jack she's not here, what happened anyway?" she asked deciding to go with kate's wishes in the end.

"Please Claire, I need to talk to her!" he begged getting overtaken by his grief filled emotions all over again.

"Listen jack whether it's my business or not, I really do think that you shouldn't always take people for granted, especially the ones close to you because let me tell you, they may not be that forgiving every single time!" she uttered in a stern manner, and with that she hung up making jack realize how much of a screw up he really was but even with all that he still wouldn't give up, not now not ever, he wanted her and their children back and he would cross the far corners of the world if he needed to do so. So he wiped the tears from his eyes, washed up and was about to step out of his house when he came face to face with none other than…

"Jill? What are you.." he managed to get out before the woman threw her arms around him hugging him tight and sobbing while apologising for what she had done.

"Jack, I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry" she kept on saying pulling away and holding his face in her trembling hands. In response to her emotional breakdown jack just simply laughed bitterly in her face and threw her off him.

"So what did your precious Kevin dump you?" he hissed at her making her go hysterical in return.

"God jack! it's not even about him for Christ's sake. This is about you and me. There hasn't been a single day where I haven't thought about you jack. I broke up with Kevin today because I knew that my heart never lied with him, it was with you all along." she said inching closer to him.

"Look maybe you haven't realised it yet but there is no "US". You ended everything of what we had when you ended the life of our baby. Now if you'll excuse me I have more pressing things to take care of." he spat out hatefully and with that he got into his car and drove off to Claire's house with a clear and focused mind, but all jill had now was herself to blame once again and with that she got into her car and drove off, feeling more alone than ever.

(Meanwhile at Claire's house)

The minute she hung up with jack, kate came in through the door pushing the stroller with jeremiah and ella in it. That was a close call Claire said to herself, she knew she was a tad bit harsh in what she had said to jack but she had to make him realize sooner or later that he needed to trust not only himself but what he and kate have. She was soon distracted out of her thoughts by a confused Kate calling out to her.

"Hey Claire is everything alright?" she asked with a slight smile trying to hide the immense pain behind it but Claire could tell that the smile was forced right away.

"I could ask you the same thing. Common kate you don't have to put up a brave face for me, I'm here if you need to talk." she offered sympathetically making kate simply break down at that point, still holding her babies tightly to her.

"I miss him so much Claire!" she confessed tearfully while the blonde decided to sit next to her, getting overtaken by her own tears as well. So in response Claire took ella and jeremiah out of her arms, placing them in the cot with aaron and then returning to her friend's side and simply embracing her in hug giving her a few more minutes to get her emotions under control and then signalling for her to go on if she needed to.

"I mean I know what he did was wrong but I'm not hurt by that, I'm more hurt by the fact that he doesn't believe in me, that he doesn't trust me enough to share his pain and allow me to experience it with him. I mean if he did none of this would have happened in the first place." she said before breaking down yet again.

"Kate I'm certainly not very good at something like this but why don't you talk to him about this and tell him what your feeling, I mean maybe if you.." she said but was cut off by kate going emotionally hysterical saying that she couldn't do it and that she needed more time to figure this out. Claire frightfully agreed and dropped the subject right away but she could tell that there was something awfully weird about the way kate was behaving all of a sudden but before she could say anything kate bolted from the sofa and ran towards the bathroom bringing up the contents of what she had managed to get into her system in the morning. Claire was at kate's side in seconds holding her hair back and rubbing her back in soothing circles, telling her to let it all out. Once she was done kate said that she felt rather tired and wanted to get some rest and Claire in return agreed right away and said that she would take care of the babies if they needed anything and with that kate retreated into the guest bedroom to wallow in her misery and pain once again.

(Meanwhile)

He was stuck in traffic in his black SUV at the moment and even though he was growing more and more impatient by the minute, he also had time to think of what he truly wanted in life now and her name kept on ringing in his head. How could he not have seen it all this time. At the exact same moment he looked up and saw the traffic light go to green and he smiled because it kind of appeared like a sign to him telling him to go for it, to get her back, so with that he stepped his foot on the accelerator, but his journey was suddenly stopped short when with no warning whatsoever a red truck bashed into his side throwing his SUV completely off the road and into the footpath.

The man in the red truck immediately sobered up and bolted out to see if he could help while calling the ambulance.

"911, can I help you?" the operator announced professionally.

"Yes I'd like to report an accident" the man uttered in complete shock of witnessing the upsetting scene in front of him and trying to get the driver out at the same time.

"Okay sir where are you right now?" the operator asked.

"uh!! I'm on…I'm on Revello Drive!!" he said looking around for the street sign.

"Alright sir we've sent an ambulance out and they should be there in a few minutes, can I have your name please." she asked.

"Kevin! Kevin Stevens." the man revealed and then hung up waiting for help to come while still trying to get the driver out from the vehicle. By this time the accident had attracted a lot of attention and now a lot more people came forward to try and help Kevin and with a few more hands and strength they managed to get the person out. They all gasped in horror at the bloody scene in front of them but Kevin was in shock for a very different reason. Through all the blood that covered virtually all of jack's face he knew who he was right away and panicked, wondering as to whether he would make it or not, because even though he was hurt by what kate had done to him, he still didn't want to hurt her in any way.

To his good luck the ambulance arrived at that very minute and ushered the gathering crowd back so that they could tend to jack. Unfortunately the loss of blood lead to him having a low pulse rate so they quickly put him on the respirating machine and laid him out on the stretcher wheeling him into the ambulance and driving St. Sebastian's hospital with Kevin in tow.

At that very moment as well kate suddenly shot up from her bed with a stabbing pain in her heart, a pain that she knew had something to do with jack. So once she recovered she quickly washed up and got dressed and was about to call the house when she saw Claire pop her head in and then suddenly wonder what was going on.

"Hi kate, are you okay?" Claire inquired the teary and suddenly panicked brunette.

"It's jack Claire, something's wrong, something's wrong I can feel it!" she managed to get out before attempting to pick up the phone but before Claire could respond the phone rang and claire picked up right away with kate listening very closely.

"Hey Claire it's Mark, Jack's friend" the man on the other side said making Claire slightly worried and concerned in return.

"Hi. Is everything alright?" she asked hoping it was nothing bad but she still had the dreaded feeling that it just might be.

"Is kate there by any chance?" the man inquired.

"Um could you hold on for a minute" she said getting off the phone and telling kate that it was private, and in return kate offered her a little smile and announced that she was going to check on ella and jeremiah and once she was out of sight, Claire got back on the phone with the man.

"Hi Mark she's not here at the minute but could you tell me what's going on" she inquired with a bit more urgency getting even more worried by the minute.

"It's….it's jack Claire. He's been in an accident" Mark regrettably confessed making Claire gasp in shock and then hang up saying that she would be there in a few minutes. She walked slowly downstairs to only be met with kate once again asking if everything was indeed okay. In response the blonde just hung her head in sadness and once she lifted her head to meet kate's concerned gaze gaze, she simply came out with what had happened making kate suddenly collapse onto the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault" kate kept on saying while she was crying. In response Claire lowered herself down to kate's level and simply embraced her friend, telling her that he would make it through this and with that said Claire called Charlie and told him to watch the kids while she and kate went to the hospital that Mark had told her jack was in.

Next chapter

Will jack come out of this?

And

Jack gets an unexpected visitor!!

**So there it is guys!! A little angst and sadness I must admit but I promise you it won't stay that way for long!! Not after the promos I've seen for the finale!!! Anyway press that little purple button guys and tell me what you think!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Seeing you again 

**Hey guys! I hope your all not too discouraged about what's happened in the finale because I'm personally still keeping "The faith in Jate"! Nothing is gonna stop me from believing that these two are meant to be one way or the other. Anyway I'll stop rambling like I always do and give you the next update!**

**P.S. This chapter is set a few months later, I didn't wanna drag out the sadness too much cause I think we're dealing with enough at the moment. Thank you to everyone who reviewed as well.**

Enjoy

"Where is he?" the brunette woman demanded at the front desk of St. Sebastian's Hospital

"I'm sorry Mam, who are you here to see?" the terrified receptionist inquired knowing from experience that this woman was certainly not to be trifled with in the least.

"Jack, Jack Shepherd" she kept on saying, her tone getting more urgent when she didn't get a response right away.

The receptionist checked her computer in response while trying to block out the woman's screechy voice and to her good luck she finally found the very name on their database alongside the room he was now in.

"Ah, Jack Shepherd yes, he's in room 815 Mam I can…" she barely managed to get out before the woman burst through the double doors with one destination now in mind.

Ever since his accident which was exactly three months ago to this day, kate had never once left his side. Everyday she would bring Ella and Jeremiah with her and she would tell jack the new things they were doing. Now at nearly 10 months old, the twins were at the stage where they were striving to walk on their own little two feet and as proud and happy as kate was that this was happening, she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of sadness that jack wasn't here to witness this as well, but through the whole time she stayed hopeful with the fact that jack would wake up soon, soon she kept affirming herself.

So now here she was here again just like everyday for the last three months, hoping and hoping that she would see those big brown beautiful eyes again but unfortunately today she was just met with the same scene although she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen today, something big, but it was just a feeling she thought to herself so she dismissed it right away and went back to holding her lover's hand, not allowing for the endless tears to fall once again because she was tired of crying.

" Morning honey" she said to his sleeping form just like every morning and all she got in return was the distinct silence within the room so she just lowered her head to his side and silently prayed that he would come out of this, because she needed him now, more than ever.

"Oh my God" the female figure uttered in the hallway startling the crying brunette at jack's side.

"Um, can I help you?" kate asked in an utter state of confusion. In response the woman just offered her a steely gaze and walked past her, sitting beside her son and immediately breaking down at seeing his fragile form.

"What did you do to him?" the woman managed to get out before breaking down again.

"Excuse me" kate replied in an annoyed manner. This was certainly the last thing she needed.

This time the woman turned around to face the brunette wiping the tears away from her brown eyes.

"You heard me what the hell did you do to him" the woman screamed at kate now making jack suddenly moan lightly in response, but the two women were so caught up in their argument that they didn't even pick up on it.

"Look before you come in here and start accusing, why don't you tell me who the hell you are?" kate screamed back in an equal tone.

"I'm his Mother!!" the woman screamed at the brunette who widened her eyes in shock in response. She truly had nothing to say after that except apologise and quietly excuse herself from the room. Once she did the middle aged woman turned back to her son and simply sat down, holding his hand and apologising over and over again for not being there for him all this time. Although the very next minute she was startled when he suddenly woke up and started screaming at the top of his lungs saying….

"Kate! Kate. Where's kate? I want kate?" he kept on screaming making his mother back away from his now frantic form. The screams had already attracted help and within seconds the room was filled with nurses trying to get a hold on him but he seemed to possess a hidden strength which was fairly surprising for his condition but in the end they managed to sedate him, sending him into a deep sleep once again.

Margot on the other hand just sat there in the corner of the room utterly confused. Who was this kate? Was she the woman jack kept on going about when he talked to her on the phone? she thought to herself and then it suddenly hit her, oh my god so it was her she realised and within seconds she bolted out of the room and as she stepped out of the door, she bumped into the very woman she wanted to speak to right now.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Shepherd!" kate said to the woman making her smile lightly in return.

"Please call me Margot kate and if anyone should be apologising my Dear it should be me" the woman replied shocking the brunette completely. She was even more shocked when the older woman leaned forward and embraced her in a friendly hug. She then pulled back saying…

"So you must be the woman my son has been crazy over this whole time" she said eliciting a light chuckle from kate. "Honestly every time we talked on the phone he always used to talk about you" she said with a smile. "He really does love you, you know" she said making kate lower her head in shame. Ever since the accident happened there wasn't a day that had gone by where she blamed herself for what had happened. If she had never left him , then they wouldn't be in this kind of predicament, but then again everything happens for a reason she silently told herself smiling because she started to sound like Locke all of a sudden.

"Are you all right my dear" Margot asked softly startling kate out of her thoughts.

"Huh oh yes I'm fine I just wanted to check on him again just to.." she said before she was cut off by Margot once again.

"Oh yes about that, um….here" she said pointing to the vacant bench "why don't we sit and talk" she finished making kate really worried now.

"What happened? Is it jack? Please did something happen?" kate kept on saying in a frantic manner with tears gathering in her eyes once again.

"No, nothing's wrong kate in fact it's good news. As you left the room, Jack woke up but.." she paused for a minute and then went on "he suddenly went frantic and started calling out for you so they had to sedate him for now" she finished and as she had predicted the brunette in front of her broke down once again for not being there for him when he wanted her so desperately.

In response, the older woman reached out to her and embraced her once again saying that everything would be okay and that he would make it through this. When they finally pulled away kate laughed shyly saying "I'm sorry I'm just such a mess i…" she managed to get out before the older woman just smiled lightly and assured her that it was perfectly understandable. Although they were suddenly distracted by a third person walking in with two babies in the stroller she was pushing.

"Hey kate. How's jack?" Claire asked while looking at the strange woman sitting next to her looking at her in the same fashion.

Kate picked up on this and decided to do a brief introduction with the two women who just shook hands and shared friendly smiles with each other. Kate then leaned forward and un strapped Ella and Jeremiah from their seats and smiled at Margot saying….

"And these little two angels are Ella and Jeremiah... Shepherd!" kate revealed seeing the proud Grandmother smile brightly in response and then reach forward to embrace her newfound grandchildren. Once they were in her arms she just broke down, crying happy tears to know that her son was truly happy because that's all she ever wanted for him, even though it may not have seemed like that to him. Kate on the other hand just smiled at the scene in front of her and then said that she would go in and check on jack while Claire stayed out here with Margot and the kids.

Even though they had sedated him, the effects that they put him under started to wear off and now he was awake once again, lying down on the hospital bed and gazing out the window thinking of the things that he could have changed, if he could just go back to that night he would have done things differently, but he knew that wasn't a possibility so he just closed his eyes in regret, allowing for the tears to fall, embracing the loneliness which he felt he would have to get use to from now on.

"Jack" kate uttered softly entering the room and breaking him out of his thoughts to slowly turn around and look at her. He couldn't believe his eyes, she was here and she had never looked more beautiful than ever he thought to himself.

"Jack" she said again giving him a tearful smile while walking up to his bed. Once she was at his side smiling down in relief at him, he literally had no idea what to do, as much as he itched to take her into his arms and kiss her again, he wasn't too sure of how she would feel about that, I mean had she even forgiven him? he asked himself. His question however was soon answered when she simply leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, engaging him in a loving entanglement of commitment and promise which he had no problem returning whatsoever so in response he pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her, kissing her more deeply and intently, showing her that he had no intention of pulling away anytime soon and that made her smile in response, at the knowledge that he missed her as much as she did him, but she was slowly running out of air so she pulled away and smiled when he immediately buried his face into her neck and just breathed in her scent, the scent that made it feel like home to him once again. Her smile however disappeared when she felt something wet on her neck and once she saw jack's shoulders bobbing up and down, she knew what was happening right away and in response she just held him tighter to her, kissing the side of his head and whispering encouraging words into her ear. After a few minutes of staying in that emotional and loving embrace, he pulled away and kissed her once again, making her laugh lightly at the fact that he couldn't seem to get enough of her and she certainly wasn't complaining because it felt good to have everything back to normal again with one more surprise though. A surprise that would change their lives completely.

Next chapter

Kate's surprise?

And

Jack and Margot have a talk.

**So there it is guys and certain hints about kate's surprise were dropped in the previous chapter but don't worry because it will be revealed in the next chapter, so if you guys wanna see what happens next and if you wanna know what kate's surprise is then you know what button to press. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Surprises

**Hey guys here's the next much happier filled update which is what I think we jaters need right now, so without further interruption here it is. Thanks once again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far and I hope you stick around for the rest of it.**

Enjoy

It was twenty minutes later now and the two women standing outside jack's room were starting to get worried but as Claire walked forward and peeped through the door of jack's room, she smiled at what she had seen and following that she turned around informing Margot that everything was okay, as long as they were together everything would be okay.

"Jack you have to rest!" kate stressed in an amusing way, trying to get jack's hands off the buttons of her top. In response he just continued on with undoing her buttons with his fingers while his lips travelled down the trail of her creamy flesh, marvelling at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and with no warning whatsoever he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue circling around the hardened bud and then suckling on the precious skin like his life depended on it. In response kate just put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her to revel in the feeling of him on her once again, but she suddenly felt him stop when she his felt his breath reach her tummy area and she knew exactly why.

She pulled away slowly from him, only to be met with a sight that made her heart swell with emotion and love once again. His gaze stayed focused on her slightly bulging tummy and he stroked it softly and gently. He did this for a few more minutes and then gradually met kate's blurry gaze with his and said…

"Are you, are we….?" jack managed to get out before managing to choke on a sob.

"Yup!! Looks like it's round three for us, Daddy" she simply said with a teary laugh and in response jack let out a laugh of utter contentment and pulled her into his arms while showering her face with kisses of thanks and gratitude. After the wonderful news started to sink in for jack, he slowly pulled away and just gazed intently into her eyes, the eyes that had put him under a spell since the day he met her, the eyes his daughter had possessed and hopefully the one on the way as well.

"I love you" he simply said in an effort to put his thoughts and feelings into one simple statement.

"I know" kate responded teasingly with a wicked smile on her face and then she daringly made the move to get up, watching him out of the corner of her eye while still harbouring a slight smirk on her face and she could definitely see that he wasn't taking the joke very well as she could see him hanging his head in a defeated manner she knew so well, so in an attempt to ease his mind and heart, she sat herself down in front of him again and forced him to look at her simply by grasping the sides of his face with her soothing hands, and what she saw literally broke her heart and made her feel like kicking herself for even attempting to joke around with him in this way. So in an effort to make it up to him and gradually soothe his tears away, she wrapped her arms around him once again and kept on repeating those three words into his ear, her breath upon his skin making him sigh once again in ease and pleasure and with that she pulled away to seal his lips once more with a kiss, a kiss of forgiveness and promise that made him feel more alive and surer than ever.

Although the lovers were suddenly interrupted from their sensuous entanglement by a soft knock on the door and almost immediately kate shot up, still realising that her top was undone, so she got off the bed , facing away from the door and managed to get her top buttoned up before the figure came in.

"Morning Mr. Shepherd, so how are we feeling today"?" the elderly doctor asked picking up the chart which was situated at the foot of jack's bed.

"I feel great" jack replied with a face cracking smile glancing at the doctor and then at kate who was smiling shyly in response knowing that if the doctor hadn't come in then they would have been pretty busy by now.

"So when can I go home?" he asked the doctor attempting to get out of his bed but he was suddenly stopped by kate forcing him to lie back down on the bed by placing her hand on chest and then absent mindedly rubbing the area in soothing circles to calm his excitement down, although jack couldn't help but feel turned on by it, but in the end he managed to calm himself down for the time being even though he was itching to just throw her over the bed and have his way with her, despite having an audience.

"Well Mr. Shepherd I would just like to keep you here for a few more days just to run some tests, to make sure that your system is working fine I wou…"the doctor spoke in a clinical manner and was about to go on but he was suddenly interrupted by jack once again who was simply adamant in his wishes to get out of here because he felt that he would seriously get sick if he had to stay in this room any longer, he longed to be home with his family again he thought glancing over at kate who was listening intently to what the doctor was saying.

"Well if it's bed rest he needs Doctor Burke" she noted briefly upon noticing his badge on the right hand side of his starch jacket "then I can assure you that he will get it!" she spoke in a straight and serious manner although jack couldn't help but smirk at what she exactly meant by "Bed rest" or what he hoped it meant.

In response the Doctor took a few more minutes to come up with a decision and with a little more assurance from kate he gave in and said that jack could be released later on today and within seconds of the doctor vacating the room, jack grasped kate from behind and thanked her over and over again by placing butterfly kisses all over her neck and making her laugh out loud in response and slowly give into the sensation of his lips touching and caressing her skin.

After a few more minutes of simply devouring her neck, he put his lips to her ear and whispered huskily saying….

"Thank you Mrs. Shepherd" he said putting more emphasis on the last part and in response kate just let out a little laugh and said "I think it's a little early to be saying that now isn't it" but jack on the other hand looked more serious than ever and with that he got off his bed and went towards the corner of his room where the clothes he was wearing from the day of the crash were laid out.

_(Flashback)_

_On the day of the crash , after his awful meeting with Jill, he walked down the streets of the Town center wondering about his life and what he truly wanted and in response his mind was filled with one word, one name, Kate. He couldn't believe that he had never thought about it before and before he knew what was happening he had stopped right in front of a Jewellers store and in the window there it was. The perfect way to bond his relationship with kate, to make it official, so with that in mind he walked into the jewellery store and went ahead with making a special purchase. _

_(End of flashback)_

As he got the little square shaped box out of his pant pocket, he couldn't believe that it had survived the accident without even getting so much as a scratch on it but he was grateful that it did and with that he turned around and walked back towards kate who sitting at the edge of his bed confused but suddenly becoming very nervous and emotional about seeing the box tucked safely in his hand and before she could say anything, jack was on one knee in front of her taking hold of her left hand and marvelling once again at the fact that it fit so well within his.

He took a few more moments to go over everything he wanted to say, in his head, then he silently counted to five and once he was done he opened his eyes to meet kate's green terrified ones.

"Kate, ever since the first day I saw you coming out of that clearing on the beach, I knew that there was something different and unique about you. It started out as friendship, and then it turned into companionship and then it turned into love, a love that is so clear and true that it shines even brighter than the sun. It's a love that transcends life and death kate and I sure as hell don't wanna loose that feeling, ever. So... Katherine Diane Austen, my friend, my companion, my lover, mother of my children, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man in the world and marrying me?" he asked with nothing but hope in his heart.

In response kate just got off the bed and lowered herself to his level while grasping his hand tightly within hers and saying "My past has been filled with nothing but sadness and regret but then you came along, my knight in shining armour" she paused and smiled while stroking his face and then she continued "you befriended me, loved me and saved me in every possible way and I know now that I can never live without having that in my life, so... I would be more than honoured to be you wife, I love you jack, with all my heart and soul" she said now allowing the tears to fall freely, only to have them kissed away by jack's trembling lips which were slowly inching towards her lips in an effort to share in this new feeling of commitment with her and as he kissed her, he pulled the diamond ring out of the box and briefly pulled away to put it on her finger, a perfect fit in so many ways he thought to himself, and with that done they both reattached their lips together once again, getting lost in love, although they were interrupted once again by another knock on the door and this time it was none other than….

"Hey you two, is everything okay" Margot asked walking in with jeremiah in her arms, while Claire walked in holding Ella.

"Mom?" jack uttered in complete shock of noting if what he was seeing was real. In response kate got up while slightly pulling jack up onto the bed who was still a little weak but a lot better than before. She then walked up to Margot and offered to take Jeremiah while she and jack caught up and Margot agreed gratefully while embracing the brunette much to jack's fascination and surprise and with that kate walked up to him and kissed him one last time and with that he was left alone with his mother.

"So Mom how have you been?" he asked feeling slightly uneasy about her sudden presence. This was probably the first time he had seen her in months but none the less he was grateful that she was here.

"Living my life in regret jack, of what I did to your father, to you, of not being there for you in your time of need. When I was informed of your accident jack, I felt completely dead and alone, although i felt like I deserved it in a way for being so neglectant of you and I know that there's nothing I can do to take it back but I just want to say that I am so sorry jack. i'm so sorry" she managed to get out before she completely broke down in shame and regret and within seconds jack was off his bed, embracing his mother in a hug while letting his own tears fall. After spending a few more minutes in that comforting embrace, they both pulled away and Margot smiled proudly at her son saying…..

"If your father was alive, he would have been more than proud of you jack because I know without a doubt that I am." she said making jack smile genuinely.

"So I already see that you've met Ella and Jeremiah" jack said making his mother smile.

"I had the honour jack and they are wonderful, they are such angels, I just wish I could have been here earlier to witness everything, to be there for my grandchildren and spoil them of course, which I will be doing so no arguments on that got it" she in a stern and motherly voice making jack let out a little laugh.

"Well I can't say no to that but I can probably assure that you may just get another chance" he said making his mother really confused in response, so jack filled her in on kate being pregnant again and in response she shrieked in joy and hugged her son once again.

The sound of Margot's shriek alerted the two women standing outside right away and they rushed in to see what was wrong but as they stepped into his room, they were relieved and content to see what they were seeing at the moment.

Upon hearing the two women entering the room, Margot immediately detached herself from jack and then embraced kate in a surprising but meaningful hug, making jeremiah squeal in delight and confusion of suddenly being sandwiched within two people. Jack on the other hand couldn't be happier because within a matter of minutes, everything was turning out great and the thing that made him the happiest of all was the fact that he and kate were together again, he was with his family again.

Next Chapter ?

**Hey guys there it is and for the next chapter, I'm gonna leave it up to you guys. Do you want some makeup jex before the wedding or would you want them to wait until the wedding. Please review and let me know. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16****: Starting anew?**

**Hey guys. I think that last time I updated this fic was at least a decade ago cause I just re read it and my God it screams out "rewrite" among other things as well lol. So I might do that when I finally finish my fics. In the meantime I hope you guys will like this update and as always thanks for the reviews. I don't know whether to end this fic here or develop it any further cause it seems that jate has come to a happy place in this fic, but when has that ever stopped me from adding my never ending and mind boggling twists hehe. Anyway it's all up to you guys ;)**

Enjoy

He was literally on pins and needles as Kate filled out the necessary paper work to issue his release. However he managed to contain himself for the time being and while that was happening he got to finally spend some Daddy time with Ella and Jeremiah, merely basking in the warmth and love he felt for these two little cherubs.

He couldn't even begin to express how thankful he was to have his family again when he was convinced just a few weeks ago that all hope was lost for him once Kate learnt of his infidelity. Never the less he chose to live in the now and focus on the things to come, more importantly the fact that he was going to be a Dad again.

_I'm gonna be a dad again_, he silently mouthed it in an attempt to defeat the notion that this was all a dream. A dream he never wanted to wake up from, especially when little Ella took it upon herself to awake and grace her Daddy with a toothless smile, squealing in delight when he lightly tickled her tummy.

"They missed you, you know." A voice revealed appearing at the doorway to his room.

"Especially Kate…." The person then added when they seated themselves on the edge of his bed immediately regretting for having stated it due to the defeated expression that then adorned his features once again. Though he took a tremendous amount of comfort in the fact that she still loved him no matter how much he had hurt her.

"Thanks for everything Claire." he then offered to the blonde before him and she simply waved it off like it was nothing, but it was to him because she gave him his family back.

"What are friends for eh." She joked in an attempt to push back the tears she felt threatening in the spirit of the moment.

Jack was almost like a brother to her ever since the island, helping her out with Charlie in his own way, but never the less he was always there for her and Aaron in their time of need whenever Charlie wasn't which was a very rare occurrence, but still she could always count on him too. It was only fitting of her to do the same in return for him, Kate and their children.

"So how are you and Charlie?" he asked and Claire immediately smiled while holding her left hand up, flashing a rather extravagant but equally elegant engagement ring.

"Wow." He mused in genuine astonishment and elation that she too was getting the happy ending she always wanted.

"Uhuh. Guess crashing on that island gave us a lot more than we thought." Claire stated allowing for Jack to smile and then look down at Ella and Jeremiah tucked safely within his arms.

"A lot more" he mused, getting utterly not only in his children but of the very person who gave him these two wonderful angels. Her presence always managing to take his breath away and this time was the exception because her presence suggested one other thing….

He was finally going home.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

"Thanks Marc" Kate expressed while Marc took it upon himself to take care of the rest of the paperwork leaving her to just take a breather before returning to Jack.

"Kate?" a humble voice spoke from behind her and the minute the brunette's eyes set on the person, she immediately wished that she had ignored it in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Kate more or less hissed at the person across from her. After all this woman did she had the audacity to show her face here.

"Can we talk?" the woman asked, her expression verging on desperate at this point because she knew she was responsible for this and as a result she wanted to set some things straight and hopefully earn the opportunity to make amends with the brunette.

"How is he?" the woman couldn't help but ask allowing for her friendly concern to shine through, but Kate took it in an entirely different way altogether.

"He's fine and if you'll excuse me I need….."

"Kate, please just give me a chance to explain." The woman pleaded and it only seemed to fuel Kate's anger in return.

"Explain what Juliet!! About how you just happened to fall onto his lips and nearly cost him his life as a result."

"I love him." Juliet simply explained hoping that the brunette would somehow get where she was coming from. Although she anticipated that accomplishing such an agreement would be hard and the look of fury she saw inhabiting Kate's gaze at her confession was enough to convince her that this was going to be a lot harder.

"My sister died a few months ago and I honestly had no idea as to what I was going to do." The blonde started off and thankfully Kate stalled in her steps and slowly turned herself around to face Juliet, wordlessly conveying that she was listening out of respect for the woman's loss.

"His name is Julian and he'll be three this Saturday." Juliet went onto explain as she handed the brunette a pocket sized photo of the little guy. Kate automatically assuming the obvious worst and before she could voice it, Juliet filled her in on who this boy was to her and by the end of it the brunette was at a loss for words.

"I had no one to tell me how to be a Mother, especially to someone who reminded me so much of my sister." She explained and then broke off literally sobbing her heart out after being reminded once again of what she lost, leaving Kate to do nothing but react in the best way she saw fit.

She slowly leaned forward and hugged the trembling blonde, still feeling a tad weary of her but she tried to put herself in Juliet's place for a minute. If she had lost Jack, God forbid, then she would have been in pretty much the same situation and she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't survive it.

"He loves you Kate. The whole time he was with me he was thinking about you and as much as it breaks my heart to say it, I'm happy for him." She finished once she pulled away feeling emotionally distraught but still holding onto the hope that Kate would finally see the real reason she turned to Jack for comfort.

"Thank you Juliet." Was all Kate could find the will to say through her own tears, and as the two women briefly embraced once again, it looked like things may have taken a turn for the better.

Next Chapter

Jack's welcome home party

And

A few uninvited guests

**Again it's all up to you guys :)**


End file.
